


Непреднамеренное вторжение

by Sumiregava



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens were too busy, Gen, Jim in blank despair, Spock was kidnapped, fish diet for three weeks, yes that's a reson for a despair
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ЮСС "Брэдбери" потерпел аварию очень не вовремя: жители планеты оказались слишком заняты, чтобы тратить время на контакт. Тем не менее, решать вопрос с вторжением им все же пришлось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непреднамеренное вторжение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: "АУ по отношению к происшествию с Ханом. После Нибиру Спока все таки отправили на ЮСС Брэдбери, а Кирк стал первым помошником у адмирала Пайка.  
> Экспериментальный прототип класса Бредбери проходит ряд тестов, когда его поле искривления выходит из строя. Корабль терпит крушение на планете класса М. Спок принимает командование над выжившей частью экипажа. Пайка отправляют им на помощь, но как правильный капитан, остается на корабле, на планету отправляется Кирк (на шатле, ибо там обязательно должны быть какие-нибудь неправильные поля). На планете, населенной разумными птицеподобными гуманоидами, живущими на высоких скалах, обладающей растениями с галлюциногенно-ментальными спорами, на которой самое страшное время день, всех ждут испытания.  
> Серьезное ранение и отсутствие рядом доктора приветствуются, а так же некоторые романтические терзания Спока и Кирка по отношению друг к другу. ))) "

На Даури начинался брачный сезон, и планету, как всегда в таких случаях, лихорадило. Для А-Тау это был его второй год в роли вожака племени, и его откровенно трясло. Все приготовления к времени высиживания яиц проверялись им по десять раз, вызывая нервное пощелкивание клювов у ответственных за это лиц. А-Тау делал вид, что не слышит – пусть обижаются, зато у него на сердце спокойней.  
Садки, где выращивали рыбу, были полны. Изменения в путях миграции диких животных давно отслежены, но на подступах к территории гнездования все равно расставлены посты – на всякий случай. Шестеро семей-идиотов, состоящих из любителей любоваться прибоем с близкого расстояния и оттого загнездившихся слишком низко, щипками и угрозами переселили повыше, так, чтобы случайный шторм (вероятность – 12,5%!) не смог смыть их в океан.  
На закате измотанный А-Тау прилетел к согласившейся принять его ухаживания семье, и устроился между дамой Аки и ее первым мужем. Второй, как ему со смехом сообщили, все еще где-то летал в поисках ароматных цветов, а которых А-Тау обмолвился позавчера.  
\- Лучше бы он присоединился к поисковой группе, - простонал А-Тау, опуская голову на спину Аки. Та принялась любовно ерошить клювом перья у него на загривке, А-Тау жмурился.  
\- Он правильно сделал, что не присоединился, - рассудил Эри, первый муж. – Он еще молод и плохо знает северную территорию, где пропала госпожа шаман. Тоже мог бы не рассчитать свои силы при перелете с острова на остров и сгинуть. Да и, потом… Поиски идут уже четыре дня. Если шамана до сих пор не нашли, скорее всего, она погибла. Разве не так?  
\- Мы будем искать, пока не найдем или пока не настанет время кладки, - с нажимом произнес А-Тау. – У нас есть еще три дня.  
\- Только два, - с сожалением произнесла Аки, дружившая с пропавшей шаманом. – Еще один самым отдаленным группам потребуются на дорогу. Я недурно знаю ближайшие северные скалы и отлично – нескольких руководителей поисковых групп. Если они до сих пор ничего не нашли, скорее всего, уже и не найдут.  
\- Я хочу надеяться на лучшее, - вздохнул Эри. Сломанное крыло помешало ему самому присоединиться к поискам или хоть к чему-нибудь. Так и сидел уже восемнадцать дней в нише, служившей укрытием дому его семьи, тосковал по полетам и строил гнездо.  
Все замолчали. Ниша выходила в ту сторону, откуда солнце восходит, и сейчас все трое смотрели, как на мир медленно наползает тьма. По соседству шумно выясняли отношения, слева некая дама энергично втолковывала мужьям, что они у нее самые лучшие, а еще троих она хочет исключительно для того, чтобы было; далеко внизу кто-то отчаянно вопил и клялся, что скорее улетит на северные скалы и отложит яйца в кучу сухих водорослей, чем останется в нише, которую бесчувственный чурбан вздумал украсить…  
Чем именно юной даме (взрослые обычно без разговоров выбрасывали непонравившееся в океан) не угодили украшения, так и осталось тайной. На край ниши семью А-Тау спикировала его советница А-До, торопливо взъерошилась и пару раз щелкнула клювом у себя подмышкой. Проявив таким образом вежливость: продемонстрировав, что она полностью доверяет хозяевам дома и чувствует себя у них в безопасности, А-До сразу перешла к делу:  
\- Необходимо срочно переговорить наедине!  
Эри и Аки недоуменно переглянулись.  
\- Государственные дела – за пять дней до начала кладки?  
А-До выглядела не менее расстроенной, и А-Тау тяжело взъерошился, направляясь к краю ниши. Взглянул на семью извиняющеся.  
\- Что бы это ни было – к кладке я вернусь!  
Аки щелкнула клювом.  
\- Да уж, ты постарайся!  
Два предводителя племени бросились вниз с обрыва. Ветер подхватил их, ударил снизу в расправленные крылья и понес дальше, на уединенную скалу, еле видную от основного утеса. Нижние участки ее склонов были пологи и там любили греться, переваривая пищу, страшные морские звери, вопя и воняя на минуту полета вокруг. Самое лучшее место для тайных переговоров. Они облетели скалу, чтобы убедиться, что она пуста, и спикировали на удобный уступ. От ветра здесь защищали скалы.  
\- Слушаю тебя.  
\- На Плоский остров опустились инопланетяне.  
И А-До умолкла, скосив глаза, ожидая реакции на эту удивительную новость. А-Тау содрогнулся. Никто, конечно, не сомневался, что где-то в далеком космосе водятся другие разумные существа, но зачем же так вот сразу? К тому же выбрали чужаки место, где выращивались моллюски – совершенно особые, недавно выведенный штамм, дававший сочную и стойкую краску! Другого места не нашли, что ли? Не говоря уже о другом времени?! А если они специально?!  
\- Колонии моллюсков, - простонал А-Тау. – Лаборатории…  
А-До кивнула, удовлетворенная реакцией, и продолжила:  
\- Они бескрылые. Двуногие, с двумя же хватательными конечностями. Размер тела каждого втрое превышает размер взрослого Даури. Они летели в огромных металлических корзинах, в изобилии используют специальные инструменты. Пока насчитали 290 чужаков, но не исключено, что часть из них скрывается внутри их приспособлений.  
\- Чем они занялись? – отрывисто спросил А-Тау.  
\- Выгружают из своих летательных корзин корзины поменьше – но эти не для полетов, а определенно для хранения вещей, и множество предметов непонятного назначения. Остров они осмотрели, но стражу не выставили. Часть чужаков строит убежища, весьма основательные, – с собой у них было достаточно материалов. Разбившись на небольшие группы, они обошли весь остров. Два десятка отправились в бухту, бросили в воду небольшой предмет, после чего к поверхности стала всплывать мертвая рыба. То был дикий косяк, наши не тронуты – пока. Территорию острова исследуют, но лабораторный комплекс пока не нашли.  
А-Тау выругался, А-До мрачно щелкнула клювом:  
\- Именно! Мои люди не рискнули спускаться и выяснять в точности, но могу предположить, что большая часть колонии погибла! Рыбу же эти существа собрали, передвигаясь по поверхности воды в небольшой надувной корзине.  
\- Съели? – заинтересовалась Аки. А-До призадумалась.  
\- Мне кажется, они привыкли обрабатывать пищу перед поеданием. Как мне доложили, часть добычи они обработали в горячей воде и съели только после этого, разделив между весьма незначительным числом чужаков. Большая же часть довольствовалась тем, что принесла с собой. Либо это были их женщины, готовящиеся к кладке, либо самая рисковая молодежь проверяла на себе, не повредит ли им эта пища. На том острове базировалась группа Хи…  
\- Присматривала за колонией моллюсков, я помню.  
\- Они успели спрятаться и наблюдали за чужаками издалека. Не похоже, чтобы их обнаружили. Это пока все, что мы знаем. Донесения будут поступать каждый час. Пока о чужаках никому не известно, кроме группы Хи и нас. Твое решение?  
А-Тау содрогнулся. Контакт с инопланетянами мог бы оказаться захватывающим и полезным приключением – если бы прямо сейчас у кого-то нашлось на них время. Но вдруг это не случайность? Деятельность чужаков выглядела до крайности нехорошо. Вдруг они долго следили за народом Даури и специально выбрали время, когда взрослые не могут, не имеют права покинуть развивающихся в яйцах птенцов? Развитие в яйце – самый важный этап становления личности! Эмбрион улавливает мысли и чувства, и только в окружении сильных, мужественных и любящих взрослых может развиться в полноценное существо! Лучше всего, когда взрослых пять-шесть в непосредственном окружении и еще несколько тысяч – все племя! – собрались вокруг.  
Еще пять дней – и прилетевшие чужаки могут творить на Даури все, что им вздумается – никто не посмеет бросить гнездовье. По крайней мере, в таком количестве, чтобы остановить инопланетян.  
\- А-До, - жестко распорядился А-Тау, - мы берем группу Лави – я видел, как они вернулись из поиска несколько часов назад и уже должны были отдохнуть, и летим на Плоский остров. Мне нужен один чужак. Мы исследуем его и найдем способ нейтрализовать их на время.  
А-До решительно тряхнула головой:  
\- А потом, когда птенцы вылупятся – со всем разберемся!

~~~

Аварии в космосе не редкость. Авария же на корабле экспериментального типа, с ополовиненным экипажем, только-только покинувшим Академию, жадным до знаний, но строго следующим букве Устава советником по науке и сообразительным, но неопытным главным инженером будет, скорее, закономерностью.  
Майкл Онтарио, не сразу поверив глазам своим, еще раз посмотрел на данные, полученные от датчиков системы жизнеобеспечения, нервно потер переносицу и вызвал капитана. Через четыре минуты на ЮСС «Брэдбери» было отключено все, что можно было отключить, чтобы снизить нагрузку на решившую сдохнуть систему. На ближайшую базу Звездного Флота был подан сигнал SOS. Сам корабль на остатках энергии устремился к находящейся в соседней звездной системе планете класса М – необитаемой, практически непригодной для жизни.  
Повреждение силовых полей корабля плюс действие собственного магнитного поля планеты исключало использование транспортаторов. Эвакуацию экипажа на шаттлах возглавил первый помощник Спок – перед этим он же нашел едва ли не единственное пригодное для приземления место – плоский песчаный остров, окруженный скалами, обещавшими защиту от частых штормов и бурь.  
Капитан Фрэнк Эббот покинул корабль последним. ЮСС «Брэдбери», временно непригодный для жизни, остался кружить на орбите планеты, а люди с опаской ступили на негостеприимную землю…

~~~

\- Урра!!! Каникулы!  
\- Тихо ты, - ткнула локтем разошедшегося приятеля Лиза Мэтьюз. – Услышит ушастый – так и будешь до прилета спасателей вместе с медиками сопли жевать.  
\- И мы вместе с тобой, - поддакнул третий член исследовательской бригады, Марк Смит. – Так что тихо. Выйдем к берегу – там ори, что хочешь, за прибоем никто не услышит.  
\- Вот именно! – вздернул нос Питер, небрежно помахивая трикодером. – А я, может, хочу поделиться со Вселенной радостью.  
Лиза хмыкнула, не забывая внимательно оглядывать окрестности. Предварительные данные предварительными данными, но вдруг появится неучтенная опасность? Вот, к примеру…  
\- Питер, Марк, вы что о местной фауне слышали?  
\- Крупные морские птицы, - всю немногую информацию об этой планете Марк успел перечитать, пока его шаттл спускался вниз и теперь говорил, как по книге. – Гнездятся в скалах крупными колониями, но на этом острове их всего несколько штук. На людей нападать не должны: мы для них существа в принципе незнакомые, а питаются они, скорее всего, рыбой.  
Огромная птица с пронзительно-алым оперением, сразу выдававшим ее на фоне серых камней, и недобрым взглядом круглых желтых глаз даже не пошевелилась, когда Лиза бросила в ее сторону подобранный под ногами камень.  
\- А что прошлая экспедиция говорит про моря? Там должно быть живности полным-полно!  
\- Да не было толком никакой прошлой экспедиции, - поморщился Питер, набравший уже полные карманы красивых камешков. – Так, поболтались немного на орбите, запустили пару зондов в воздух, потеряли десяток в море, написали отчет о том, что эта планета никому нафиг не нужна и улетели. Если тебе интересно, командор Спок осудил такой подход. Если сейчас найдет время, выстроит всех местных обитателей по струночке и занесет в историю.  
\- Сперва он нас застроит… - Лиза поежилась. Даже в идеальной работе ее отдела командор усмотрел три отклонения от Устава (из них одно в диете, прости Господи). – Расскажите лучше, что с этой планетой. Почему ее не заселяют? Ну и что, что каждый первый зверь ядовитый, зато здесь дышать можно вообще без всего, красота же!  
Несмотря на это смелое заявление, все трое исследователей были в легких масках-фильтрах, на всякий случай. Мало ли, что растет на скалах или испаряется откуда-нибудь.  
Питер оттянул край своей маски и с наслаждением почесал нос. За подобное жуткое пренебрежение основами техники безопасности командор Спок без разговоров отправил бы его на гауптвахту на неделю. Лиза, не принадлежащая к исповедующим культ ненасилия вулканцам, отвесила ему подзатыльник.  
\- Можно или нет здесь дышать, мы узнаем довольно скоро, - Марк слегка помахал в воздухе трикодером, намекая, что данные не появляются ниоткуда. – Что же касается планеты… ты ее видела?  
\- Я на ней стою.  
\- А из космоса?  
\- Было не до этого - про фауну читала.  
\- Ясно. Потом покажу тебе запись – дивное зрелище. Здесь, видишь ли, толком нет суши. Пара относительно плоских островов, вроде этого, не считаются – все остальное – сплошные скалы, крутые и ничуть не ценные с точки зрения добычи полезных ископаемых. Всепланетный океан слишком глубок, чтобы что-то добывать в нем, а там, где глубина более приемлемая, нет ничего интересного, кроме сотен видов ядовитой и хищной дряни. Пресной воды здесь нет как данности, а опреснять соленую слишком дорого. Ну вот и скажи мне, что Федерации здесь делать?  
Крупный песок сменился сперва галькой, а потом все более крупными валунами. Исследователи сделали остановку, чтобы собрать образцы растущих на них лишайников, и двинулись дальше. Это было вовсе не просто, к счастью, полоса камней скоро сошла на нет, и люди оказались в небольшой полукруглой бухте, отгороженной от океана острыми скалами. Там и сям виднелись яркие пятна – давешние птицы безмолвно цеплялись за уступы. Наверное, отдыхали после рыбалки. Лиза их понимала – вода в бухточке была спокойная, в отличие от взволнованной поверхности океана, по которой гуляли даже на вид неприятные волны, но температурой от нее не отличалась.  
Лиза дождалась, пока воду проанализируют и немедленно сунула в прибой голую руку. Кожу обожгло холодом, и она торопливо вытерла негнущиеся пальцы о комбинезон.  
\- Купаться не советую.  
\- А ведь это лето, - фыркнул Питер. – Представляешь, что тут зимой творится? Снег, торосы и вьюга завывает. Эти красавцы, - он кивнул на птиц, - наверняка мигрируют к югу.  
\- Да Бог с ними, с птицами, - угрозы они не представляли, а значит, были Лизе не интересны. Куда любопытнее было то, что водилось в бухте. – Интересно, какая тут рыбалка…  
\- В океане водятся крупные хищники, - предостерег Марк, - они вполне могут заплыть и в эту бухту.  
Лиза с интересом вгляделась в подернутую рябью прозрачную воду. Сквозь блики света сперва можно было разглядеть лежащие на дне валуны, обросшие похожими на волосы водорослями и покрытые густой щеткой моллюсков в крошечных раковинах, а дальше все терялось в темной глубине.  
\- Я же не предлагаю сесть на берегу с удочкой. Если взять элемент питания от фазера, кое-что перенастроить…  
Галька даже не хрупнула под подошвами форменных ботинок четвертого человека.  
Наполовину человека. И без маски – было доподлинно установлено, что воздух этой планеты пригоден для дыхания и не содержит вредных примесей в большем количестве, чем это может выдержать человеческий организм.  
\- Лейтенант Мэтьюз, ваше предложение крайне нерационально и заставляет сомневаться в вашем профессионализме. Неизвестно, какое время нам предстоит повести здесь в ожидании помощи и с какими опасностями предстоит столкнуться. Таким образом, предложение потратить энергетическую батарею, запас которых восполнить невозможно, являет собой пример преступной халатности.  
Трое исследователей немедленно развернулись к подкравшемуся Споку. У Лизы дернулся глаз.  
\- Ничуть, сэр! Потеря всего одной батареи при размере наших запасов ни в коем случае не является критичной, зато позволит выявить, какие именно виды рыб и морских животных обитают в этой бухте. Если некоторые из них окажутся съедобными, это может помочь нам продержаться до прилета помощи.  
Спок обдумал ее слова и степенно кивнул:  
\- Займитесь этим. Среди запасов на случай подобной катастрофы есть несколько надувных лодок – используйте одну из них.  
\- Есть, сэр!  
Обрадованные люди поспешили вернуться в лагерь, и Спок дождался, пока они не скрылись за скалами. Тогда он ступил в воду, выбрав опорой для ноги подступающий к самой поверхности плоский валун. Вода плескалась вокруг ботинок, неспособная попасть внутрь, но ступни немедленно замерзли. Спок осторожно опустился на корточки и опустил в воду ладони. Подержал, отмечая, как леденеют пальцы, зачерпнул полную горсть и плеснул водой в лицо. Скользнувший по коже легкий бриз заставил его задрожать, зажмуренные глаза защипало – в воде содержался высокий процент солей.  
Холодно.  
Приятно.  
Бодрит.  
Поступки последних двух с половиной минут были крайне нелогичны, и старший офицер ЮСС «Брэдбери» поспешил отряхнуть руки, вернуться на берег и последовать за людьми к основному лагерю. Ему хотелось присоединиться к группе «рыбаков», но это было бы нерациональным использованием его времени.  
Он не обратил внимания, как под подошвой ботинка хрустнули хрупкие раковины, и вода вокруг камня начала медленно окрашиваться в яркий малиновый цвет. Такой же, как оперение сидящих на скалах птиц, провожающих чужаков неприятным тяжелым взглядом.

~~~

Люди развлекались и это не было правильно. С точки зрения логики Спок мог понять их радость – никто не погиб, даже не ранен, корабль не разрушен, и, как доказывает главный инженер Онтарио, с легкостью может быть починен заменой незначительного количества важных деталей и легкой калибровкой конструкции. И хотя земля, куда они эвакуировались, мало напоминает тропический остров с пальмами (как заметил тот же Онтарио), здесь вполне можно дождаться помощи, даже с некоторым подобием комфорта.  
Что-то было в суровом серо-зеленом океане и черных скалах, окружавших остров. В бьющем в грудь ветре, в горьких брызгах.  
Спок, убедившись, что в настоящий момент в лагере в нем не нуждаются и получив разрешение капитана, взял контейнеры для образцов и отправился на другой конец острова, где скалы круто обрывались в воду, а перед глазами представал пейзаж из тех, что невозможно встретить на Вулкане.  
Стоять на краю обрыва, раскинув руки, было, наверное, приятно. Но нелогично, потому Спок ограничился осмотром горизонта, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в даль, туда где вода сливалась с низким, серо-свинцовым небом.  
Не то отголосок чужих эмоций, не то движение воздуха за спиной заставили его резко обернуться, вскидывая руки, но было поздно: крупная алая птица ударила его в грудь крепкими перепончатыми лапами, сталкивая со скалы. Спок инстинктивно попытался уцепиться за нее, но остался лишь с пучком перьев, которые немедленно расселись по воздуху, а в следующий миг падение прекратилось, но не ударом о воду или скалу. Спока подхватила прочная мелкоячеистая сеть, покрытая липкой слизью. Восемь птиц, держащие ее за петли по краям, медленно снижались и в конце концов бережно опустили Спока на каменный уступ, незаметный с вершины скалы. Спок немедленно попытался сесть, но ближайший абориген, зашипев, ударил его крылом. Спок немедленно повалился обратно, но сумел удержать голову от соприкосновения с клеем. Сеть немедленно растянули, так, чтобы у него не осталось возможности пошевелить рукой или ногой. Аборигены какое-то время перекрикивались, но в конце концов один из них подошел к Споку, переступая по ячейкам и не прилипая к ним.  
Бояться было нелогично (независимо от его эмоций, сейчас он находился в совершенно беспомощном положении), но Спок заподозрил, что испытывает именно страх. Не такой, какой терзал его сомнениями в выбранном пути, не страх разочаровать отца, не ужас потери матери. Больше всего эта эмоция напоминала бурный взрыв чувств – как он думал, последних, - овладевших им за секунды до взрыва вулкана на Нибиру. Облегчение от прекращения боли, эмоциональной, но от этого не менее мучительной.  
Любые чувства были нелогичны, но страх был куда менее подлым, чем это… обещание.  
\- Я – Спок, - раздельно проговорил он, глядя прямо в глаза подошедшей к нему птицы. – Мы здесь на время, мы не причиним вреда и скоро уйдем туда, откуда пришли.  
Безусловно, его не поймут и вряд ли эти существа обладают эмпатическим даром, чтобы почувствовать его эмоции, но Спок решил, что таким способом дал им понять, что является разумным, готовым к переговорам и обучению индивидуумом. Скалы не абсолютно отвесны, если он сумеет выбраться из сети и избавиться от контроля стражей, то сможет и забраться наверх, и предупредить людей. После этого они будут равно способны организовать переговоры или же оборону.  
\- Спо-ок! – проскрипела птица.  
\- Спок, - повторил вулканец. На лагерь наверняка еще не напали, иначе не было бы никакого смысла в похищении. Значит ли это, что они готовы учиться или у них просто не хватает сил для атаки лагеря? С этой точки зрения похищение определенно было хорошим знаком.  
Птица склонила голову на бок и с размаху клюнула Спока в лицо.

~~~

\- Ах ты черт!  
Следом за Эрикой остановились и другие члены поискового отряда. Каждый в глубине души был уверен, что вредный вулканец, отправленный капитаном на все четыре стороны, просто спрятался где-то от ветра и погрузился в глубокую медитацию, потому и не отвечал на вызовы. И вовсе незачем это сокровище искать, куда он денется с крошечного островка, в конце концов? Проголодается и сам вернется!  
Плоский как стол, этот край острова был засыпан мелким серым песком, ветер исчертил его красивыми узорами, сдувая только с самого края скалы. Гармонию нарушала цепочка следов фирменных флотских ботинок. Одна, ведущая к обрыву. Там же на песке валялся трикодер. Сглотнув, Эрика, как начальник группы, первая подошла к краю, стараясь не наступать на следы Спока.  
Внизу бился о скалы прибой. Яркой форменной куртки или скрывавшейся под ней синей рубашки, конечно, разглядеть не смогли.  
\- Смотрите!  
Чуть поодаль в воде промелькнуло несколько темных тел, гибких, блестящих.  
\- Мне кажется, - чуть слышно пробормотала Николь Галл, поудобней перехватывая фазер, - мы его не найдем.  
Эрика молча кивнула. Николь продолжила, уже громче, указывая на следы:  
\- Мистер Спок подошел сюда и какое-то время стоял на краю. Потом резко обернулся и не удержал равновесия, скорее всего.  
\- Он вулканец, они крепче людей! – горячо возразил Бен Саммерс. – Может быть, он смог выплыть. Надо проверить скалы.  
Все трое еще раз взглянули вниз. Влево и вправо простиралась почти отвесная каменная стена. С определенными усилиями по ней можно было спуститься или подняться, но сделать это, предварительно упав…  
\- Вода ледяная, - мягко напомнила Эрика. – Он не смог бы доплыть до более удобного места. Сейчас мы вернемся в лагерь, сообщим капитану, возьмем шаттл и проверим эти скалы с моря.  
Она не рискнула произносить вслух, как мала вероятность обнаружить хотя бы тело. Вулканцы ведь в самом деле крепче людей. Вдруг каким-то чудом…

~~~

Работали быстро, благо, лаборатории, расположенные в лабиринте пещер под северной оконечностью Плоского острова, были одними из лучших в племени, но А-Тау все равно казалось, что исследовательская группа едва шевелится. Прошло два дня – и никаких результатов!  
А-До чистила перья, поглядывала на усыпленного пленника и увещевала вождя:  
\- Сиди смирно. Люди работают, как могут, быстрей все равно не получится. Ты их только отвлекать будешь!  
\- Сам знаю, - буркнул А-Тау, от стыда спрятав голову под крыло – он ведь и в самом деле едва удерживался от того, чтобы вломиться к химикам и потребовать отчета.  
\- Это нелегко, - рассудила А-До. – Совершенно чужое существо! Вдруг окажется, что веществами нашей планеты их никак не остановить?  
\- Тогда пойду на контакт, - глухо сообщил А-Тау из-под крыла. – Соберусь и пойду. Сам им рыбу буду ловить, если потребуется. Но лучше все-таки дождаться, покуда вылупятся птенцы…  
А-До сочувственно щелкнула клювом но сказать ничего не успела: в подсобное помещение, куда их нехотя допустили, только чтобы не привлекать внимания чужаков, вплыл А-Ахи, главный химик племени. Немного странный – он из принципа не красил свои перья, так и ходил с пестрыми крыльями и белым пузом, время от времени грозясь вывести синюю краску и воспользоваться ей. Зато специалистом был непревзойденным.  
\- Удивительное существо! – радостно сообщил он. – Можно подумать, его создали искусственно. Удивительная, должно быть, планета, где подобные ему появились и смогли эволюционировать.  
\- Главное, чтобы они здесь не продолжили.  
\- Здесь для них слишком холодно, - отмахнулся химик. – Они вынуждены укрывать тело переплетенными искусственными волокнами – да вы сами видели. И плавать толком не могут во всей этой амуниции. Лазать по скалам, пожалуй, способны - от таких ловких конечностей лично я бы не отказался, - но жить на них, как мы – нет. Рациональней подыскивать для эмиграции планету с более подходящими условиями.  
\- Разве что они нашли у нас нечто настолько ценное, что добыча стоит затрат и страданий, - вставила А-До. А-Тау с грустью согласился.  
\- Так как? Выйдет ли усыпить их на нужное время?  
А-Ахи взглянул на него укоризненно:  
\- Ты прослушал? Это существо радикально отличается от всего, что живет на нашей планете. Оно определенно не способно впадать в зимнюю спячку – организм не приспособлен функционировать в таком режиме. Усыпить их не проблема, но уже через день они начнут умирать! Этого мы едва откачали, а перед этим он устроил драку и успел разбить кое-что ценное. Настаиваю, чтобы в дальнейшем его перенесли в другое место.  
А-Тау скис:  
\- Это просто. А вот умирать - не вариант!  
\- Существует и другой, - успокоил его химик. – Мы сумели создать смесь на основе спор грибов разновидности сау. Она будет оказывать на этих существ примерно такое же действие, как на нас яд морских змей, растворенный в чистой воде в пропорции двадцать к одному.  
А-До мечтательно сощурилась. Состояние, вызываемое ядом в такой концентрации (и выпитом, а не попавшем в кровь), было приятным, безопасным, но совершенно не рабочим. Пришельцы будут сидеть и петь песни, в перерывах заверяя друг друга в вечной лояльности, но ни на какую разрушительную или исследовательскую деятельность их уже не хватит.  
\- Великолепно! – согласился А-Тау. – Смесь необходимо вдыхать или она должна попасть внутрь с пищей?  
\- Нет, в обоих случаях будет слишком сложно соблюсти концентрацию, - А-Ахи представил им желтоватый, почти прозрачный, прочно закупоренный сосуд, отлитый из смолы южных деревьев. Внутри шевелилось крупное насекомое, давно уже не водившееся в дикой природе. Обычно их использовали для вакцинации птенцов.  
\- В искусственных покровах наших чужаков достаточно брешей, чтобы было, куда ужалить. Ужаленные, как обычно, будут маркироваться запахом, выцветающим по мере выветривания смеси из организма. Таким образом мы легко сможем поддерживать их в нужном состоянии. Моей группе нужно еще полдня, чтобы довести это до ума – содержание ядовитых желез и прочее…  
А-Тау энергично кивнул.  
\- Отличная работа! Продолжайте, - он повернулся к А-До. – А мы за оставшееся время должны выбрать тех, кто будет следить за чужаками.  
\- За ними уже следят группы Хи и Лави, ничего не упустят – ручаюсь.  
\- Я имею в виду слежку после того, как чужаки уже будут нейтрализованы, - А-Тау скривился. – Хотя нет, «слежка» - неправильное слово. «Контроль» звучит лучше.  
\- Понимаю… Они будут безопасны, но и беспомощны. Могут с легкостью поспрыгивать со скал… - она вздыбила перья. - Конечно же, мы не можем этого допустить! Мы выберем ответственных молодых людей, присоединившихся к семьям, и они будут посменно наблюдать за чужаками, защищать их и даже кормить, если потребуется.  
\- Четверти суток, - решил А-Тау, - будет вполне достаточно.  
Тихо переговариваясь он направились к выходу из лабораторий и еще какое-то время сидели на карнизе, нависающем над водой, любуясь летательной корзиной чужаков.  
\- Ищут своего, - вздохнула А-До.  
\- Мы его вернем, - мрачно посулил А-Тау. В детстве он, конечно, мечтал о гостях с далеких звезд, но прямо сейчас они его совершенно не радовали.

~~~

_неделей позже_

\- Планета класса М… - протянул адмирал Пайк, задумчиво потирая подбородок. На экран перед ним были выведены имеющиеся сведения. – И кто ей только этот класс присвоил?  
\- Вулканцы, сэр, - пожал плечами Кирк, стоящий за спиной адмиральского кресла. – «Все, что не убивает, делает нас сильнее» и так далее.  
По глазам первого помощника явственно читалось: "Пустите меня, пустите меня на планету первым, ну пожалуйста!", и Пайк усмехнулся. И, конечно же, позволил.  
Шаттл медленно снижался. Сперва серая капля в серо-зеленом океане стала различима, потом скачком выросла до размеров хорошего булыжника, потом на ней стала различима более темная окантовка скал…  
Кирк потер глаза и повернулся к навигатору.  
\- Сигналы?  
\- Отрицательно, сэр. На всех частотах соблюдается радиомолчание.  
\- Костер, надпись краской на скалах, выложенное камнями матерное слово по центру лагеря? – вмешался Маккой.  
\- Ничего, сэр.  
Доктор нетерпеливо вздохнул и отвернулся. Чисто технически главе медицинской службы следовало находиться в своем отсеке и готовиться в лучшем случае к приему раненых, в худшем – готовиться разбираться, что послужило причиной смерти. Практически медицинская палуба была готова ко всему, включая новую войну с клингонами и массовую эвакуацию. Ситуацию внизу Маккой желал видеть собственными глазами, а адмирал Пайк не всегда считал нужным становиться поперек дороги энтузиазму офицеров.  
Остров внизу вырос до размеров стола в кают-компании, и Кирк решил, что может различить даже шаттлы, на которых эвакуировался экипаж ЮСС «Брэдбери».  
\- Снижаемся.  
Сам лагерь нашли исключительно потому, что его расположение было логично: на всей планете оказалось от силы полтора десятка годных посадочных мест, и Спок наверняка выбрал то, где в это время года кучковалось всего меньше местных ядовитых и попросту опасных тварей. Но в чем-то ошибся и теперь им предстоит выяснить, что случилось с людьми. Да-да, с теми, кто – это уже видно – свободно бродит между шаттлами, размахивает руками, отчетливо пританцовывает…  
\- По крайней мере, они успели обустроить лагерь, - пробормотал Сименс, один из исследовательской группы.  
\- Предлагаю сесть в северной оконечности острова – там… - пилот сбился, - там гораздо меньше людей.  
\- Отличная идея, Кильки, - похвалил Кирк, не в силах оторвать взгляд от разброда и шатания. Маккой повысил голос, привлекая внимание:  
\- Так, народ. Еще раз проверяем форму, все застежки и герметичность, подачу воздуха и что еще у нас тут есть.  
\- Кто надышится местной атмосферой – тот дурак, - вставил Кирк, опуская верхний щиток шлема. Маккой только закатил глаза. – Поэтому внимательно, ясно, ребята? Вы не разделяетесь, охрана прикрывает группу исследователей, фазеры на оглушение. Научный состав – берете пробы всего, до чего дотянетесь. Мы с доктором Маккоем попробуем побеседовать с членом экипажа «Брэдбери», Смит, прикрываешь нас, фазер на оглушение. Пилот…  
\- Да, сэр, - Кильки явно проникся серьезностью ситуации и завис в трех метрах над поверхностью, ожидая окончания инструкций.  
\- Пилот сидит в шаттле, контролирует наружные камеры. Внутрь не пускать никого, кто не назовет пароль, даже если это будет кто-то из нас. Даже если это будем мы с капитаном Эбботом. Даже серьезно раненые. Все помнят – атмосфера планеты препятствует работе транспортаторов, без шаттла никто отсюда не улетит. Поэтому, Кильки – ты сидишь и смотришь. В камеры наружного наблюдения. Все – если вдруг вами овладеет неодолимое, такое, что оторви да брось, желание спеть, сплясать, броситься со скалы или почесать задницу – немедленно сообщить мне и доктору Маккою. То же самое, если вы увидите то, чего здесь в принципе быть не может.  
Он выдохнул и кивнул пилоту:  
\- Садимся!  
Шаттл торжественно опустился на малолюдной оконечности острова. Гостей встретили шквальные порывы ветра, лютый холод, и рев прибоя.  
\- Кильки! – заорал Кирк, обогнув шаттл, и чертыхнулся, остановившись за шаг до края обрыва. Не такого уж и высокого, конечно, - разбивающиеся о скалу волны уже не окатывали его водой, но мелкие ледяные брызги легко доносились ветром. Внизу, в белой пене, мелькали темные рога… ну, рифов, наверное. - Куда ты сел?!  
\- Подальше от людей, - удивился пилот. – Шаттл не смоет, сэр. Шторм не начнется раньше темноты, а до нее больше двадцати часов. Мы успеем улететь либо перебазироваться. Сэр.  
Кирк еще раз заглянул в бурлящую воду, поежился и еще раз порадовался тому, что местные сутки равны двум с половиной земным. Времени хватит. Должно хватить.

~~~

Майкл Онтарио был главным инженером ЮСС «Брэдбери», серьезным, ответственным и, как все настоящие инженеры, немного помешанным на варп-двигателях. Еще он хихикал, порывался рассказать анекдот о Звездном Флоте, обнять Смита (никак это не мотивировав), и убежать от Боунза. По крайней мере последний порыв Кирк мог понять, но в итоге инженера пришлось оглушить и уложить на камни отдохнуть, предварительно под руки отведя в сторону, за гряду высоких скальных обломков.  
Вокруг слонялись пятнадцать или шестнадцать человек, но никто из них не обратил на происходящее ни малейшего внимания. Когда их товарища уводили, никто не пытались напасть, как и сейчас не подошел таращиться на действия доктора из-за его плеча - все просто пребывали в своем определенно достаточно уютном мире и не желали уделять внимание миру внешнему. Даже Смит уже перестал дергаться от каждого их движения и лишь метался взглядом с одного лица на другое. Две женщины в форме службы безопасности сидели на корточках и перекладывали камешки. Кто-то пытался танцевать… Ни на ком не было скафандров или масок-фильтров, обычные костюмы средней степени защиты, точно такие же, как на Кирке и его людях.  
\- Боунз, что у тебя?  
\- Потерпи пять минут, - буркнул Маккой, - у меня трикодер, а не волшебная палочка. Пока могу сказать только то, что могу установить так, без приборов. И, кстати, мне нужно еще несколько образцов, по одному человеку картину не установить.  
Кирк скрипнул зубами и, сделав охраннику отмашку сторожить доктора, двинулся на поиски «образцов». Найти первого попавшегося, подхватить под руку, умело развернуть, завести за скалы в их временную лабораторию под открытым небом, оглушить из фазера, уложить так, чтобы доктору было удобно работать. Повторить восемь раз.  
Наконец, доктор удовлетворенно кивнул и поднялся на ноги, растирая затекшую спину.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь я хочу сравнить результат с другой группой.  
\- С какой?  
\- Да с любой, в экипаже было триста человек, пока мы встретили от силы двадцать. Может быть, у тех, кто находится у места приземления, что-то иначе.  
Судя по лицу Смита, его совершенно не тянуло оказаться в окружении трехсот человек, чей разум счастливо пребывал в стране розовых пони. Потому что у кого-то это могут оказаться, скажем, драконы или любая другая дрянь.  
\- Сэр, я настаиваю, что мы не можем рисковать главой медицинской службы. Предлагаю вам с первым помощником Кирком остаться здесь, а я спущусь к основному лагерю и приведу вам одного из членов экипажа «Брэдбери».  
\- Глупости, - фыркнул Маккой, широким жестом обводя лежащих рядком людей. – Это они-то опасны? Да ладно! Остальные, если вы успели заметить, тоже не проявляли агрессии.  
\- Вы сами сказали – может быть что-то иное, - упорствовал охранник.  
\- Да! И я имел в виду состояние здоровья, а не то, что кто-то из них спрятался под шаттлом с топором, поджидая нас. Джим, скажи ему!  
\- Не о том спорим, - медленно проговорил Кирк, не сводя взгляда с соседней скалы, нависающей над их убежищем. – Когда мы пришли, этих птичек здесь не было, они прилетели позже. И не нравится мне, как они на нас смотрят...  
\- Твою… - Маккой осекся, пересчитывая птиц. – Чертовы стервятники!  
\- Да нет, это что-то вроде чаек.  
Доктор нахмурился:  
\- Джим, я знаю, о чем говорю. Не знаю, что там известно о местной фауне, но ежу же ясно – эти твари жрут все, что плохо лежит. А эти ребята, - он указал на мирно посапывающих экипаж «Брэдбери», - лежат просто замечательно! Стоит нам отойти, и они останутся без глаз, а потом их обглодают до костей. Кому-то придется остаться здесь и охранять их, пока они не очнутся, а это пара часов при лучшем раскладе.  
Одна из ярко-алых птиц перепрыгнула с уступа на уступ, спускаясь пониже. Доктор чертыхнулся и потянулся к фазеру.  
\- Пристрелю одну и дело с концом! Может, это отвлечет их.  
\- Не надо, - Кирк подобрал камень и бросил в птицу. Не попал, но та с недовольным видом снялась с места и перелетела на вершину скалы. - Похоже, на людей в сознании наши гости нападать брезгуют.  
Он шепнул несколько слов в комм и снова повернулся к доктору:  
\- Боунз, можешь ввести им что-нибудь, чтобы быстрей привести в чувство?  
\- Нет, - решительно ответил Маккой. – За весь экипаж «Брэдбери» не поручусь, но у этих в крови какая-то цепкая, трудновыводимая дрянь, которая и провоцирует такое поведение. Добавлять туда еще что-то – рисковать зря, их и оглушать-то не полезно было. А теперь самое интересное: сигнал с «Брэдбери» был подан двенадцать дней назад. Судя же по тому, что я вытряс из этой несчастной техники, ребятам хорошо уже дней десять.  
\- Судя по состоянию одежды, с этим можно согласиться, - поддержал его Смит. Кирк нахмурился:  
\- Погоди-ка. Они не выглядят так, словно десять дней сидят на наркоте.  
Маккой мрачно кивнул:  
\- За всех не поручусь, но из всех, кого мы встретили, на голодного не похож никто. Никто не осунулся, и бог бы с ним – никто не упал с утеса и не разбился, вот что должно нас беспокоить! Десять дней двести девяносто обдолбанных людей бродят по сравнительно небольшому острову, не в состоянии две фразы связать – и у всех все хорошо. Даже от переохлаждения никто не умер!  
Смит, машинально отгоняя от лицевой пластины шлема крупного жука, осмелился вмешаться:  
\- Доктор, мне показалось, что они, ну… в состоянии позаботиться о себе. Просто их ничто не волнует.  
Кирк поморщился – пара жуков настойчиво пыталась прогрызть и его комбинезон.  
\- Будем считать, что им повезло. Попали на местную марихуану, а могли бы… Бог с ними. Боунз, что это вообще такое? Ты о нем слышал?  
\- Никогда, - рассеяно отозвался Маккой, стаскивая с Онтарио рубашку и пристально изучая тело. – Не ошибусь, если скажу, что это местная пакость. Наверняка всех перекусали ядовитые комары, благо из того, что здесь обитает, ядовитого треть.  
\- Ты говорил, что яд у них в крови от силы несколько дней!  
\- Господи, Джим! – не выдержал Маккой. – Я откуда знаю, когда у этих комаров массовый вылет! Ты помощник капитана, придумай что-нибудь, а я придумаю, как их из этого состояния вывести.  
Несколько минут царило молчание, даже птицы на скалах умолкли. Кирк играл с ними в гляделки, Смит бдил.  
\- Ну как, - не выдержал Кирк, - придумал?  
\- Господи, что?  
\- Как вывести людей из этого состояния?  
\- Дать проспаться. Оказывать поддерживающую терапию, мониторить состояние, - он разве руками, - из этих - ни один случай не настолько серьезен, чтобы применять крайние меры. Представь, что ребята накурились.  
Кирк выразительно постучал пальцем по собственному шлему.  
\- Наши скинули мне предварительный отчет. Клянутся, что воздух чистый.  
\- При чем здесь воздух? Я осмотрел троих – у каждого есть следы укусов разной степени давности. Скорее, это какое-то насекомое.  
Следующего жука отгоняли уже с некоторым пиететом. Потом спохватились и попробовали поймать, но он ловко удрал.  
\- Я скажу тебе, что странно, - добавил Боунз, когда из-за скал показалась вторая группа. – У каждого из них по восемь укусов. Ровно. Странновато, а?  
Вторая группа была цела и невредима. Кто-то ожесточенно размахивал руками, но явно не призывая на помощь, а отстаивая свою точку зрения в горячем споре. С облегчением выдохнув, Кирк раздал инструкции и в сопровождении Боунза, Смита и еще одного охранника отправился вниз – к плоской чаше пляжа, где стояли шаттлы и была сосредоточена большая часть пострадавшего экипажа. А размышления о странном графике местных комаров… ими можно заняться позже.

~~~

…Большая часть отнюдь не страдала. Более миролюбивых и благостно настроенных людей Кирк до сих пор не встречал – и от души надеялся, что больше не встретит.  
Запах рыбы усилился, перебивая запах общественного туалета (триста человек, как-никак), там и сям под ногами валялись высохшие головы, кишок на удивление не было. Кто-то из людей собирался в кружок и вразнобой пытался тянуть песню. Играющие в салочки сотрудники научного отдела, с дурацким хохотом через шаг падали на землю – их постарались обойти. Капитан Эббот - Кирк сморгнул, - перебирал камешки. Популярное занятие. Две сотрудницы службы безопасности с удовольствием жевали крупную рыбину, и перемазались в ней по уши. Как поймали только?  
В последней картине было еще что-то, насторожившее Кирка, но он не успел подумать, как…  
\- Доктор?  
\- То же самое, - устало отозвался Маккой, отходя от очередного пациента. – Восемь следов укусов. Состояние стабильно…  
\- Да нет же, - перебил Смит, - там раненый!  
Раненым оказался младший научный сотрудник, забившийся под бок шаттла и баюкающий сломанную руку. И вот над ним Маккой замер.  
\- Джим, здесь уже не только наша любимая дрянь. Здесь к ней кто-то добавил обезболивающее, - он растеряно покачал головой. – Если ты понял что-то о происходящем, то расскажи мне. Потому что пока получается, что местные комары, или ядовитые жуки, или как их там, прониклись сочувствием к людям и решили сделать их жизнь проще и приятней, и жалят по часам. А самым нуждающимся дают еще и болеутоляющее.  
\- И снабжают команду местной едой, - вымолвил Кирк. – Не думаю, что кто-то здесь способен воспользоваться лодкой, сетью или удочкой,  
На минуту воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое только тяжелым дыханием раненого.  
\- Я, вообще-то, пошутил про маньяка.  
Кирк развел руками. Маккой недовольно оглядывался, словно ожидал увидеть неведомого психа, прячущегося за ближайшим валуном.  
\- Поганое местечко.  
\- Да, - ровно согласился Кирк. – Вдобавок – скажите мне, где все оружие?  
\- Простите? – не понял второй охранник, переводя недоуменный взгляд на свой фазер.  
\- Ну же! Все, мимо кого мы проходили, были не вооружены. Ни у кого не было фазеров! Служба безопасности, капитан – пусто. Да, и еще, - Кикр кивком указал на лежащее перед ними тело, - это научный сотрудник, где его трикодер? Эти ребята спят с трикодером, они с ним в ванную ходят, так где же он, когда они очутились на чужой планете?  
\- Когда ты так говоришь, - пробормотал Маккой, - я очень хочу домой, в Айову.  
Ветер взвыл особенно мрачно, заставив охранников синхронно вздрогнуть. Кирк закатил глаза, откровенно не ценя усилия природы по нагнетанию атмосферы.  
\- Боунз, твои рекомендации по лечению все те же?  
Маккой кивнул:  
\- Изолировать, отогреть, дать проспаться. Наркотические дозы не то, что не смертельные – даже не требуют поддерживающей терапии. Советую как можно быстрее начать эвакуацию, места на «Энтерпрайзе» хватит, но часть экипажа я бы посоветовал перевести в помощь медицинскому персоналу.  
Кирк медленно кивнул.  
\- Так и сделаем.  
\- А маньяк? – снова вмешался охранник.  
Боунз возвел очи горе.  
\- Очнись, ты не в дешевом ужастике! Какой еще маньяк? Через несколько часов народ начнет трезветь и даст нам внятное и логичное объяснение.  
\- Какое? – не отставал Смит.  
Маккой поднялся на ноги, тряхнул колени и выразительно огляделся. Не то, чтобы песчаный берег, стоящие рядком шаттлы и группы людей как-то разительно изменились за прошедшие десять минут.  
\- Лично я буду рад любому.  
\- Боунз, - перебил Кирк, тоже напряженно оглядываясь. – Я все думаю, как будет реагировать на эту смесь полувулканец? Спок ведь тоже должен быть где-то здесь, так?  
Сканеры их шаттла обнаружили 289 живых объектов, не 290.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - бросил Маккой, - и хочу тебя уверить, что эта скотина наверняка живее всех живых. Чтобы сказать точнее, мне необходима его медицинская карта, три энциклопедии и, желательно, он сам.  
Доктор шумно вдохнул и продолжил с выражением, ясно говорящим, что он остро жалеет о своих словах:  
\- Как только свяжешься с Пайком, пойдем его искать.

~~~

Жертву А-Тау будут помнить в веках. Всем известно – даури возрождаются в своих птенцах, ни разу не участвовавший в брачном сезоне может быть прекрасным человеком, но после смерти его душа станет пеной морской и лишайниками на черных скалах. Лишь тот, кто должное время провел с яйцом, окружая будущего птенца заботой и мудрыми мыслями, передает свой дух потомству, и не важно, сам он снес это яйцо, или его благосклонно приняли в семью.  
Случаи, когда даури на время кладки по той или иной причине покидает племя, единичны.  
Последние пять дней А-Тау провел на Плоском острове, глаз не спуская с чужаков. Назначенные им люди бросали им пищу, следили, чтобы никто не рухнул в море, научный состав контролировал количество ядовитых насекомых. Раз в четверть суток люди менялись: бывшие на острове стремительно улетали к скале гнездовий, оттуда прибывала смена… Чаще, чем нужно, оттуда прилетала А-До, оба мужа и младшая жена которой шумно требовали предоставить чужаков их судьбе.  
А-Тау очень хотелось с ними согласиться. Еще его осенила блестящая идея, и, когда инопланетяне были нейтрализованы, отряд даури собрал странные предметы, которыми они изучали окружающий мир, чтобы они не повредили себя случайно. Собранное очень хотелось бросить в море, но, во-первых, оно могло дурно повлиять на экологию региона, а во-вторых, А-Тау прекрасно знал цену сложным приборам.  
Добычу грудой свалили в одной из летательных корзин пришельцев, у входа поставили стража, чтобы никто не залез и не наделал глупостей.  
\- А ведь они могут замерзнуть, - в процессе разработки вакцины сообщил А-Ахи. А-Тау всплеснул крыльями.  
\- Ты говорил, что для них здесь холодно! Просто – холодно.  
\- Да. И от этого они перемрут.  
А-Тау и А-До обменялись обреченными взглядами.  
\- Давай их просто утопим, - тихо предложила советница.  
Вместо этого был поднят по тревоге весь состав биохимических лабораторий. Случайно изобретенный несколько десятилетий назад и так и не пригодившийся штамм греющей культуры был размножен быстро елико возможно и поселен на той части территории острова, где кучковались инопланетяне. Теперь они могли безбоязненно спать на голой гальке. Сырой и вонючей – бактерии требовалось кормить.  
…И все вроде бы было прекрасно. Команды менялись, А-Тау бдил, бактерии процветали, начала восстанавливаться даже колония моллюсков, по которой тяжелыми лапами прогулялся остроухий чужак. Кладка прошла великолепно, не вызвав ни у одной матери на малейших затруднений. Даже дни стояли чудесные – ветренные и солнечные, как вдруг…  
\- Откуда они взялись на нашу голову, плесень их побери?!  
\- Две ноги, две хватательные конечности, форма головы и расположение наружных органов совпадают, - перечисляла А-До. – Оттуда же, откуда и предыдущие.  
Вероятно, А-тау стоило идти и повиниться перед чужаками. Вероятно, ему следовало спуститься к ним налаживать контакт.  
Один из инопланетян, глядя прямо А-Тау в глаза, потянулся к прибору на поясе – точно таким же, каким оглушали «подопытных», но другой остановил его и просто швырнул в даури камнем. А-Тау изумленно отпрянул назад.  
\- Они в самом деле считают, что мы – неразумные!  
Хорошее это открытие или плохое он пока не решил.  
Новые чужаки вели себя разумно. По крайней мере, достаточно быстро обследовав своих и, очевидно, разобравшись в ситуации, они начали эвакуацию. На взгляд А-Тау – достаточно грамотно.  
\- Какое счастье! – ворковала А-До под боком. – Пусть улетают и возвращаются, когда птенцы вылупятся.  
\- Думаю, они больше не вернутся, - рассудил А-Тау. – А жаль.  
Впрочем, на сегодняшний день он был сыт инопланетянами по горло. Оставался только один маленький момент.  
\- То существо, на котором тестировали вещество, все еще у нас. Надо возвращать  
\- Вряд ли оно помнит что-то, кроме падения, но, может быть, поостережемся?  
А-Тау решительно встряхнул перьями.  
\- Нет! Мы не знаем их обычаев, быть может, они не уйдут, пока не отыщут хотя бы тело.  
\- Это-то обеспечить совсем просто, но мне такая идея не нравится.  
\- Разумеется. Я тоже все еще надеюсь, что когда-нибудь они вернутся – в более подходящее время и с мирными намерениями. Я даже колонию моллюсков им прощу.  
Подумав с минуту, А-До согласилась с ним. До прилета новых чужаков она, как и прочие «сторожа», с удовольствием ходила среди инопланетян, рассматривала их и их вещи и мечтала о культурном контакте.

~~~

Это только издали корабль класса «Конституция» поражает размерами. Когда возникает необходимость разместить на нем почти триста человек, он становится тесным, как скорлупка рака-отшельника. Когда каждый из этих трех сотен – пациент медотсека, и нуждается в покое и наблюдении (а еще в том, чтобы его отмыли от пыли и рыбьей чешуи), корабль превращается в нечто совсем уж непотребное.  
Запас прочности систем жизнеобеспечения корабля, впрочем, позволял и не такое. Запас прочности нервов адмирала – несколько меньшее.  
\- Я хотел бы резюмировать, господа, - сообщил адмирал на срочном собрании офицеров. Урезанном – большая часть людей была занята, включая главного инженера и его заместителя, пропадавших на «Брэдбери». – Весь экипаж «Брэдбери» в течение нескольких дней травили неизвестным нам ядом, в достаточной дозировке, чтобы вывести их из адекватного состояния. При этом у них отобрали оружие и все электронные приборы. Обеспечивали пищей. Потери экипажа состоят из помощника Спока, остальные люди практически не пострадали. Вам это о чем-то говорит?  
Над столом повисло многозначительное молчание, люди переглядывались. Первым высказался офицер безопасности, сутулый сорокалетний землянин, Дерек Ковальски.  
\- Их обезвредили, сэр. Учитывая поведение членов экипажа «Брэдбери» здесь, я могу предположить, что их еще и берегли – чтобы они не причинили себе вред сами.  
\- И сделали это не залетные кельгиане, а коренные обитатели, - согласился с ним старший научный офицер, Рамши, вдумчиво поводя ушами.  
\- Но ведь планета необитаема! Здесь никого нет.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, «никого не нашли».  
\- Да, но искали-то вулканцы, а когда они ошибались?  
\- Не думаю, что они присматривались. Вспомните, сколько зондов пропало бесследно.  
\- Пусть так, но ваши люди уже выяснили, что яд, под воздействием которого находятся люди с «Брэдбери» принадлежит местным жукам. Жукам! Хотите сказать, это их цивилизация?  
\- Хочу сказать, - чопорно возразил Рамши, - что такое удивительно действие, которое этот яд оказывает на землян, не может быть простым совпадением. И, кстати, вы имеете что-то против цивилизации насекомых? Чем именно вам не нравятся муриане?  
\- Эта планета обитаема, - впервые заговорил Маккой, веривший в худший вариант развития событий. – И какая разница, кто это? И так понятно, что общаться с нами они не желают.  
Пайк еле заметно вздохнул.  
\- Я тоже склоняюсь к этой версии. Поэтому – полеты над планетой прекращаются, Рамши – персонально для ваших людей: никаких вылазок за образцами. Я составил отчет и собираюсь добавить к нему требование выслать сюда группу для контакта. Нас все-таки не пытались убить, это оставляет определенную надежду.  
\- Разумное решение, сэр, - кивнул Ковальски. – Мы должны будем оказать им помощь?  
\- По обстоятельствам. Вопросы, дополнения, предложения?  
\- Я бы хотел узнать, сэр, - мягко поднял одну из четырех рук Рамши, - где находится помощник Кирк?  
Маккой обреченно вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

~~~

Доктор не изменил первому мнению и позволил спасенным с «Брэдбери» самим справляться с инопланетным ядом. Специфическую помощь получили лишь те, кому она была необходима: лейтенант со сломанной рукой и четверо членов экипажа, банально застудивших спину на местных ветрах.  
\- Мы счастливчики, - мрачно докладывал Маккой Пайку. – Они – втройне счастливчики, иначе я никак это не назову. Никто не умер и даже не простудился. Никто не проявляет агрессии.  
\- Если не считать капитана Эббота, полчаса рассказывавшего мне один и тот же анекдот, - кивнул адмирал. – Итак, ваше слово, доктор. Продержимся ли мы еще трое суток, которые требуются нашим инженерам, чтобы привести ЮСС «Брэдбери» в достаточно рабочее состояние, которое позволит довести его до доков?  
Маккою не потребовалось время на обдумывание.  
\- Да, сэр. По моим расчетам люди начнут приходить в себя через сутки. Мы продержимся.  
Пайк удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Отличная работа, доктор.  
Маккой угрюмо кивнул и отключился. Прямо сейчас его помощь и участие никому не требовалось, и он позволил себе устало откинуться в кресле, крепко зажмурив глаза. Ничего не произошло: системы жизнеобеспечения корабля не дали сбой, глупое хихиканье пациентов в коридоре не сменилось тоскливым воем, клингоны не прилетели.  
Маккой позволил себе помассировать виски и затылок, загоняя внутрь головы начинающуюся мигрень, потом вспомнил, что это никогда не помогало, дотянулся до верхнего ящика стола и проглотил таблетку. А потом плюнул на все и набрал номер Кирка. Тот не ответил.  
Все было, проще некуда: большая часть команды занята присмотром за пациентами, которых немногим меньше, инженеры на «Брэдбери» заняты борьбой за живучесть, научный отдел – те, кто не занят в медотсеке - водит хороводы вокруг образцов с планеты, все, кто, кроме информации, обладает хоть каким-то соображением, гадают, на что похожи местные жители и что им было надо от людей, а помощник капитана разыскивает своего коллегу.  
Внизу. Один, если не считать шаттла – и Маккой был свято уверен, что у бортового компьютера мозгов будет побольше, чем у Джима. На планете, где площадь всей суши не превышает размеры кукурузного поля, в морях плавают ядовитые гады, яд насекомых действует, как хорошая дурь, начисто отшибая мозги, а по скалам прыгают малиновые стервятники. Плевое дело – найти там вулканца!  
Маккой ждал и не мог дождаться, когда же начнут приходить в сознание люди с «Брэдбери». Возможно, сквозь дурман кто-то из них заметил, что случилось с командором Споком. Ну, кроме того, что он улетел в небо на упряжке фиолетовых дракончиков.  
Комм чирикнул: пришло сообщение от Джима. «Пусто». Невесело усмехнувшись, Маккой проглотил еще таблетку и отправился к пациентам.

~~~

Переносить усыпленного подопытного пришельца из лабораторий на Плоский остров, когда над ним кружит с десяток летательных корзин, было верхом глупости. Перенесли на другой, крошечный, не способный дать укрытие даже для пары гнезд. Та же группа, что приволокла его сюда в сети, осталась сторожить, и А-Тау, улетая, животом чувствовал нетерпеливые взгляды сородичей, которые хотели домой, к семьям.  
Пусть уже эти инопланетяне забирают своего и летят куда им только вздумается!  
Пришельцы улетели. Один остался. Сперва он кружил около острова, словно осматривая его со всех сторон, иногда задевая брюхом воду, потом – почти восьмую суток спустя, опустил свою корзину на окраине у самых скал, вышел из нее и сел на край обрыва, как раз над тем местом, откуда пять дней назад А-Тау столкнул чужака.  
Вождь щелкнул клювом, призывая решимость, и отправился инициировать близкий контакт. Проще говоря – изображать из себя вора-падальщика.

~~~

Ни одного человека кроме него, на острове не осталось. Джим сидел, скрестив ноги, на скале, холодной и жесткой. Из-за резких порывов ветра здесь, по крайней мере, не было жуков, с упорством компьютерной программы долбившихся в прозрачную пластину шлема. Алых птиц, вызвавших у Боунза резкую неприязнь, здесь тоже не было.  
Ничто, совсем ничто не мешало сидеть на краю обрыва, смотреть на мельтешение пены и черные рога рифов, и думать, думать, думать о том, что в этот раз беспроигрышный сценарий не сработал.  
Он проверил систему навигации каждого из шаттлов «Брэдбери» - ни один из них не летал дальше этого острова. Он проверил все найденные фазеры, трикодеры и наручные коммы – вещей Спока не нашлось. Как будто его тут и не бывало. Или, что вероятней, как будто организм полувулканца не справился с ядом, и тот… Кирк вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть вниз, но ожидаемо не увидел ничего, кроме воды и скал.  
Кулак яростно врезался в скалу и Джим зашипел от боли, ударил еще раз. Чертов Спок! ЮСС «Брэдбери» совершал элементарный вылет. Да, случилась авария, аварии случаются, и всем повезло, что они успели эвакуироваться. Да, на планете произошла неизвестная чертовщина. Да, люди пострадали от яда. Но почему сдох только он?!  
Сзади раздалось хлопанье крыльев и хруст гальки. Кирк резко обернулся, привставая, выхватывая фазер, но здоровенный, алый, как треклятые паруса, стервятник и не думал на него нападать. Наградил взглядом «меня окружают идиоты», и занялся своими делами, больше не обращая на человека внимания. Шумно загреб гальку левой лапой, пару раз щелкнул клювом под оттопыренным крылом, а потом принялся расклевывать незамеченный Кирком под камешками предмет.  
Видно, чем-то птицы этой планеты были сродни земным врановым. По крайней мере, блестящие знаки наручного комма ее привлекли.  
Кирк поднялся, стараясь не дышать. Птица бросила на него подозрительный взгляд, и он замер на мгновение, лишь потом сообразив, что в свидетели она точно не годится. Значит, можно не церемониться.  
\- Пошла прочь!  
В стервятника полетела пригоршня гальки, он хрипло заорал, растопырив крылья, но стоило Джиму поднять фазер, как он молниеносно подхватил комм и, в пару прыжков доскакав до обрыва и увернувшись от выстрела, сперва тяжело ухнул вниз, но выровнялся и, все так же сжимая добычу в клюве, устремился на закат.  
Выругавшись, Джим ринулся к шаттлу. Это было глупостью, совершеннейшей, как он собирался преследовать одну из многих птиц на тяжелом шаттле, он представлял смутно, но вряд ли это было большей глупостью, чем стрелять по летящей птице. Был шанс, что она не выпустит комм над морем. Был шанс, что это именно комм Спока. Был мизерный шанс, что Спок оставил какие-то заметки, комментарии происходящего, открывающие, что произошло на этой планете и куда делся он сам…  
Пойманная системой наведения птица улепетывала во всю прыть. Но для шаттла такая скорость была слишком низкой, поэтому Кирку пришлось, скрипнув зубами, подняться выше, гораздо выше, и там, скрывшись от птицы, нарезать круги по спирали вдоль линии полета. Через полчаса (Кирк удивленно присвистнул – они преодолели больше тридцати километров), птица резко подалась вниз. И – бинго! – внизу был остров, и если теперь он извернется, подберется поближе и пристрелит ее на земле, комм не пострадает, и…  
Шаттл снизился поодаль от острова, не потревожив сидящих на нем птиц. Кирк снова выругался, уже вслух – их там была целая стая, десятка два, и все, включая прилетевшую, сбились в кучу, копошились, орали и били крыльями, словно что-то жрали… Мелкий аналог кита из воды выбросился, что ли? Тем не менее, птицы, занятые чем-то своим, не обращали внимания на снижающийся шаттл, и Кирк собирался этим воспользоваться.  
Шаттл завис над водой в нескольких метрах от суши – нагромождения камней, размером с каюту офицера. Люк глухо стукнул о мокрые камни, но птицы все еще игнорировали пришвартовавшуюся к их острову махину. Это было… интересно, и Кирк, достав фазер, шагнул вперед.  
\- Цып-цып-цып… Заманили меня сюда и молодцы, а зачем?  
Птицы с шумом поднялись в воздух, разлетевшись во всем стороны разом, открывая то, что скрывалось под грудой их тел, неподвижное, истоптанное, исцарапанное, самую малость изгаженное, но абсолютно живое.  
Рванув к лежащему на камнях вулканцу, Кирк первым делом убедился именно в этом. К его облегчению, Спок хрипло дышал, пытался закрыть голову руками и вовсе не собирался умирать. Так же он не собирался открывать глаза, заговаривать и помогать Кирку себя спасать. Он явно мерз, руки и уши были холодные, а хотя форменная куртка должна была надежно защищать его от порывов ветра, здесь – куда более сырых и холодных, чем на первом острове. Здесь и спрятаться-то было некуда. Зато все кости оказались целы, внутренних повреждений трикодер не указал, а из внешних Кирк заметил лишь несколько царапин на руках и ссадину на щеке.  
\- Да ты, похоже, не вкусный, - Кирк повесил на пояс валяющийся тут же комм, подхватил вулканца подмышки и потащил в шаттл. Спок слабо застонал. – Как тебя угораздило, а? Вы, вулканцы, здоровые ребята, но хотел бы я знать, как ты сюда доплыл…  
Форма Спока была влажная из-за постоянных брызг, да и лежал он на сырых камнях, но именно влажная, а не мокрая. Никуда он в ней не плавал. 

~~~

Год не задался с самого начала. Новая стойкая краска, смешавшись на ее перьях с остатками яда морских змей, отреагировала невиданным образом, так что живот и часть груди А-Аха стали вместо малиновых густого красного цвета. Не смеялись над ней только потому, что смеяться над шаманом себе дороже.  
Далее наставница А-Кау заявила, что желает уйти на покой, срочно, сейчас же, немедленно, и улетела с холодным ветром к ядовитым рифам южных морей. А-Аха осталась главной над шестью шаманами и племенем, и последнее было бесконечно недовольно тем, что его лишили традиционной забавы – ритуальной битвы старого и молодого шаманов.  
Самому недовольному А-Аха вырвала хвост.  
Далее пастухи стай напутали что-то в и без того крошечных мозгах нового поколения рыбки-жирушки, и весь косяк, едва достигнув половины взрослого размера, дружно снялся с места, где должен бы был обитать, и подался к северу. Эта потеря еще была не страшна, пищи хватало, но вот выяснить, в чем именно состоит допущенная ошибка, так и не выяснили. Все восемнадцать версий были равно хороши, но требовали разных мер. Для контроля требовалась рыбка из сбежавшего косяка, и А-Аха, почувствовав ветер, предсказала добрую погоду, годную для преследования. И сама присоединилась к двум десяткам людей, отправившихся на поиски. Она ничего не боялась: кладка должна была начаться только через восемь дней, у нее будет более чем достаточно времени, чтобы вернуться и удостовериться, что ей нравится гнездо, прежде, чем она снесет яйцо.  
Она отделилась от поисковиков, забрав к восходу, потому что ей нравилось смотреть на восход.  
Она присела отдохнуть на спокойную воду, чтобы вдоволь налюбоваться им.  
Она не заметила принесенной сюда течением ядовитой кии, прозрачного существа, предпочитавшего теплые воды южных морей. Питались кии не даури, а мельчайшими рачками, живущими в воде, их длинные ленты-щупальца служили для защиты, и когда одно из них случайно обвилось вокруг ее ноги, А-Аха отчетливо поняла, почему кии никто не ест, хотя они, вроде бы, и мясисты, и упитанны.  
Судорожно рванувшись прочь, она взлетела, заполошенно хлеща крыльями по воде, щупальце потянулось за ее ногой, но соскользнуло, не имея большой силы. А-Аха пронизывала боль, сводя мышцы, и она с трудом удерживала полет, не в состоянии подняться выше и задевая воду когтями. Сесть на волны и отдохнуть нечего было и думать – кии живут стаями, кто скажет, что сюда принесло только одну?  
Перед тем, как снизиться, А-Аха запомнила далеко впереди островок, и сейчас из последних сил стремилась к нему. А потом из самых последних, а потом уже на одной силе воли и страхе, что она снова испытает эту жгучую боль, и сейчас отдающуюся во всем теле.  
Островок был даже не слишком мал. Скала возносилась из воды ступенями, плоскими и широкими, а несколько сросшихся каменных клыков, обычных для таких островов, защищали от ураганов и северного ветра. Точнее, могли бы защитить, но уж слишком низок был островок. Лежа на нижней ступени, А-Аха клювом могла дотянуться до воды.  
Что она и сделала. На подводной части камней росли комковатые бурые водоросли, похожие на жесткий пух. А-Аха дотягивалась до них, срывала и прикладывала к обожженной ноге. Когда водоросль высыхала, выбрасывала ее в море и доставала следующую. Скоро боль в ноге утихла, но даури не обольщалась – этот эффект был кратковременным, заживление же будет длиться куда дольше. Дней так шесть. И еще три дня должен занять путь до острова племени – у здоровой даури. У А-Ахи на это уйдет еще пять дней.  
А-Аха шлепнула на ожог очередную водоросль и выругалась. Она не собиралась ждать полного исцеления, как не собиралась откладывать яйцо непонятно где, где оно непременно погибнет. Как только ей станет легче, она полетит обратно, и будет спать на волнах, и если к моменту кладки она не успеет достичь главного острова, то уж одного из его северных спутников – точно. А там ее встретят часовые, и отнесут яйцо на главный остров в ловко сплетенной сети, в гнезде из ее и их пуха. Оно не остынет, и у птенца еще будет шанс вылупиться.  
Если она останется здесь, она не сможет высидеть его, не умерев с голоду.  
…В пределах досягаемости водоросли закончились, и А-Аха, подволакивая ногу, скользнула в воду, за следующей порцией. Прозрачное щупальце невидимой кии невесомо коснулось ее крыла…

~~~

Яйцо было крупное и черное, в мелких серых точках и белесых потеках. Образцовое яйцо, таким только хвастаться. Со всех сторон его окружал тонкий слой серого пуха, не пропускавший холод ни скал, ни воздуха. А-Аха критически оглядела его и торопливо заковыляла к дальнему берегу островка – там, в прибое, на камнях росли крупные, похожие на черепа, моллюски, какой-никакой, а обед.  
Их оставалось на день, или на два, если она не будет жадничать.  
С моллюсками ей несказанно повезло – на них она сумеет продержаться, пока крыло не заживет, а после этого можно будет нырять за рыбой. Быстро, очень быстро, чтобы драгоценное яйцо, которое пришлось все-таки снести именно здесь, не успело остыть.  
О том, какова вероятность встретить здесь съедобную рыбу, а какая – новую кии, А-Аха старалась не задумываться. Вместо этого она вдумчиво вспоминала сказки, истории и забавные случаи из жизни племени – для птенца. Тот неощутимо внимал.  
Шансов у них обоих было не сказать, чтобы много.  
\- …И тогда злобный шаман А-Ухо выслушал ветер и предрек племени ужасный шторм. Все поверили ему и остались на скале гнездовий, в безопасности, он же поспешил в лаборатории биологов и подменил результаты исследований и все образцы, и когда люди, не дождавшись шторма, вернулись к работе, они продолжили ее по подложным результатам, и тогда…  
С неба, завывая и скрежеща, свалилась скала, ударилась об остров, заставив его содрогнуться, и застыла, каким-то чудом не сползая со склона. Кусок ее отвалился, обнажив полое нутро, и наружу вывалилось чудовище, втрое превышавшее А-Аху размерами, тащившее за собой второе. Бросило его буквально в шаге от нее, и ломанулось обратно, внутрь. Прилетевшая скала завибрировала, поползла вниз, но первое чудовище успело выскочить, таща с собой небольшую корзину из плотного материала. Едва его ноги коснулись камня, как его скала замерла на мгновение, а потом ухнула в море, подняв волну брызг, такую, что, устрой А-Аха гнездо пониже, в более удобной выемке, его бы смыло. А так только пух чуть-чуть измок.  
Второго пришельца, без движения лежавшего там, где бросили, накрыло с головой. Он был поход на первого: две ноги, две другие конечности, только гораздо бледнее. Оттого, что он болен, наверное, решила А-Аха. Здоровые обычно просыпаются, когда их окатывает морской водой. Она подобралась поудобнее, так, чтобы в любой момент можно было вскочить и броситься в лицо незваным гостям, и приготовилась наблюдать.  
И пусть пришельцы поостерегутся трогать ее гнездо!  
Первый повернулся к А-Ахе и что-то произнес, громко и невнятно.  
\- Сам такой, - на всякий случай ответила она.

~~~

Островок, затерянный в океане, был, мягко говоря, не идеальным местом для аварийной посадки.  
\- Надеюсь, хотя бы рыбалка здесь хорошая.  
Еще на островке под условной защитой скалы сидела, не делая ни малейшей попытки улететь, крупная алая птица. Пузо у нее было красное, словно когда-то она села в лужу краски, и, присмотревшись, Кирк разглядел выглядывающие из-под него несколько пуховых перьев.  
\- Так ты на гнезде, подруга? – Кирк успокаивающе махнул ей рукой и занялся Споком. – Сиди спокойно, не трону.  
Спок дышал, резко и хрипло. Новая встреча с холодными камнями явно не пошла ему на пользу. Подтащив его поближе к гнезду, подальше от брызг и ветра, Кирк стянул с него одежду, выжал, подумал и сам стал раздеваться. Сырые тряпки точно не пойдут Споку на пользу.  
Когда на камень рядом с ней шлепнулась куртка, птица угрожающе раздулась и зашипела, Кирк в ответ послал ее туда, куда ему с первого взгляда хотелось послать эту планету со всеми ее обитателями, уселся рядом, спиной к скале, устроив голову вулканца у себя на коленях, и попытался подбить итоги.  
Его комм, как и комм Спока, здесь не работал. Он успел послать аварийный сигнал, который, конечно, сумеет пробиться через атмосферу. В этих широтах не так уж много островов (по крайней мере, он заметил только этот), так что прибытие помощи – дело самое большее одних суток. В кармане у Кирка было три плитки аварийного рациона (годящихся и для вулканца), на поясе – трикодер, фазер и полная фляга воды, еще он сумел вынести из шаттла аптечку, а рядом с ним дремал совершенно живой Спок. Кирк рассмеялся и потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Мы прорвемся, слышишь?  
Не было причин грустить.

~~~

_несколько месяцев назад_

\- Ты что, святой? – в лоб спросил Боунз.  
\- Ты о чем? – рассеяно отозвался Кирк. Было уже под утро, оба сидели в небольшом баре, затерявшемся в лабиринтах исторических улиц Нью-Йорка, но добрели туда совсем недавно и были еще угнетающе трезвы. Кирк намеревался исправить это как можно скорее.  
Маккой раздраженно постучал о столешницу донышком пивной бутылки.  
\- О том, что «Брэдбери» час назад отправился в космос, а ты махал ему вслед белым платочком.  
\- Боунз, какие платочки? Я пожелал другу счастливого пути!  
\- Твои чистые намерения меня и поражают, - признался Маккой. – Ты уже забыл, как он тебя подставил? Не подумай, я ни на минуту не одобряю то, что ты… ладно, то, что мы натворили на Нибиру, но если бы не этот хренов формалист, то ты сейчас командовал бы «Энтерпрайзом».  
Над барной стойкой перемигивались огоньки, не то оставшиеся с предыдущего Рождества, не то уже повешенные в ожидании следующего. Какое-то время Кирк, прищурив глаза, наблюдал за ними.  
\- Ты думал, чего он этим добился?  
\- Чистой совести, - буркнул Маккой, жестом требуя у бармена еще пива.  
\- Да нет же! Смотри: если он считал, что мои действия противоречат Первой Директиве, он мог просто отказаться выполнять приказ. Не спускаться в вулкан, не подгонять эту самую противовулканическую штуку под местные условия… Так? Поднять бунт, стукнуть меня по голове и изолировать, на худой конец. И трибунал бы его оправдал.  
\- Наверное, - неохотно согласился Боунз.  
\- Вот, - согласился Кирк. – Любой порядочный вулканец так бы и сделал, если бы не хотел участвовать во всем этом. А если бы хотел, оправдался бы тем, что Сурак заповедовал бесконечное разнообразие и почую ценность всякой жизни, и первый побежал бы на дело, не упоминая ни про какие Директивы. Видишь, как все просто?  
\- Ну, Спок совместил.  
\- Ага, - Кирк опустошил второй стакан и невесело улыбнулся. – Хочет быть святее Папы Римского… То есть, Сурака. Идеальный вулканец: подчиняется и капитану, и законам.  
\- Хреново же он выбрал золотую середину.  
\- Ноль эмоций и чистая логика, - задумчиво, словно не слыша его слов, продолжил Джим. – Только эмоций у него будет побольше, чем у меня, а что с ними делать, он не знает. Вот и стремится к идеалу, как он его себе представляет. Изображает его.  
Маккой поднял руки, показывая, что сдается.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Ты понял и простил. И все равно остался без «Энтерпрайза».  
\- Почему? Я-то как раз на нем, - Кирк подмигнул другу. – Вот увидишь, капитанское кресло меня дождется. И Спок – я уверен – тоже.  
\- О, Господи…  
\- В хорошем смысле слова, - поправился Джим. – Из него еще требуется выколотить очень много дури. И пиетет к правилам.  
Маккой возвел очи горе и ничего не ответил.

~~~

_наши дни_

Чехов чуть не плакал.  
\- Ничего, сэр. Шаттл не отвечает, и я не могу его засечь, я вообще ничего не могу засечь…  
\- Успокойтесь, энсин, - прикрикнул Пайк. – Где оборвалась связь? Начнем поиски с того района.  
\- Связь оборвалась на острове. То есть, помощник Кирк передал сообщение, что пока не нашел никаких следов Спока, и с тех пор не выходил на связь.  
Пайк заставил себя обнадеживающе кивнуть энсину:  
\- Продолжайте, Чехов. Я помню, что творится на этой планете, но должны были остаться хоть какие-то следы? Ищите. Используйте любые ресурсы и ищите.  
Он вызвал начальника охраны. Люди были наперечет, но это не значит, что они должны оставить пропажу Кирка без внимания.

~~~

Ждать помощи было тошно до одури, в первую очередь потому, что сделать Кирк ничего не мог. Он дважды напоил Спока, когда ему показалось, что тому хочется воды. Ходил по скале: три шага к воде, три обратно. Попрыгал и сделал несколько приседаний. Съел треть плитки рациона. Под водой на скале обнаружил колонию крупных, с кулак, белых желудеобразных раковин, отковырнул одну ножом и долго разглядывал. Трикодер показал, что обитающее в раковине существо вполне годится в пищу, и Кирк выковырял его и отважно сжевал, убеждая себя, что это деликатесное мясное желе. На вид тварь была, как сопля, на вкус… Гм. Кирк порадовался, что долго их есть ему не придется.  
Пока Кирк возился с раковиной, птица смотрела на него, как Спок, на глазах которого нарушают Первую Директиву и не предлагают поучаствовать. Сам вулканец не собирался просыпаться, и Кирк, в распоряжении которого была только стандартная аптечка, так и не решился ничего сделать. Уселся обратно на холодный камень и, решив, что Споку в его состоянии это еще вреднее, чем ему, втащил его к себе на колени. От вулканца пахло рыбой, он был бледным и осунувшимся, а еще – тяжелым, как мешок с песком.  
\- Не везет с погодой, да? – вздохнул Кирк, пытаясь усесться поудобней – заведомо проигрышное дело. – То лава, то Северный полюс. Ну, вроде как Северный. Надеюсь, нас найдут раньше, чем случится шторм, потому что нас отсюда смоет без вариантов.  
Он покосился на птицу.  
\- Или не смоет? Признавайся, ты хорошо выбрала место для гнезда?  
Птица посмотрела на его и, видимо, нашла зрелище отвратительным. По крайней мере, сунула голову под крыло, да так и осталась.  
\- И тебе спокойной ночи, - пожелал Кирк, крепче прижимая к себе Спока. Тот неосознанно пытался спрятать у него на груди замерзшие ладони. Выругав себя за несообразительность, Кирк содрал перчатки и натянул их на руки вулканца. Солнце пригревало, и было почти тепло, но он с содроганием думал, каково же здесь будет ночью.  
Хорошо бы их спасли до темноты.  
Кирк поежился, поплотнее обхватил Спока и откинул голову на камень. По правде говоря, ему не часто выпадало спать в походных условиях, да и в тех обычно оставался доступен спальный мешок и теплый шаттл.  
Он сам не заметил, как задремал. А разбудили его плеск и стук. Кирк проснулся разом и принялся жадно шарить глазами по небу в поисках спасательного шаттла. Его не оказалось, только легкая череда облаков на самом горизонте и сияющее солнце, по положению которого можно было судить, что проспал он часов шесть. Спок все еще крепко спал, но с лица его исчезла бледность, а пульс, который Кирк немедленно нащупал, разительно отличался от себя вчерашнего. Птица сидела на кромке скалы, хвостом к людям, и явно силилась что-то достать из-под воды, порождая те самые разбудившие Кирка звуки. Он огляделся еще раз и убедился, что был прав: надежно укутанное в груду серого пуха справа от него на камнях лежало здоровенное яйцо.  
Осторожно переместив Спока на камни (он немедленно сжался с позу эмбриона), Кирк поднялся, морщась от боли в затекших мышцах. Сделал несколько приседаний и махов, чтобы разогнать кровь, и приблизился к птице, все еще шарящей под водой. Тут же стала ясна причина возни: со скалы больше невозможно было дотянуться до ракушек, а лезть в воду полностью птица по какой-то причине не хотела.  
Кирк опустился рядом на колени, очень рассчитывая, что ему не прилетит сейчас крылом, закатал рукав и сунул руку в воду чуть поодаль от чужого места рыбалки.  
\- Твою ж мать!  
Птица тут же спохватилась, вынырнула, но, видно, решила, что чужак, находящийся в той же позе, что и она сама минутой раньше, опасности не несет, и спокойно уселась на скале, насмешливо наблюдая за ним круглыми желтыми глазами.  
Кирку повезло дважды. Он сумел отколоть от скалы пять сросшихся раковин разом и не упустил их, и он не утопил нож, которым орудовал. Добыча со стуком легла на скалу, а Кирк принялся яростно растирать онемевшую руку.  
\- С этим покончено, - твердо заявил он птице, сжимая и разжимая кулак и почти этого не чувствуя. – Хватит с меня собирательства, все, изобретаю удочку.  
Птица терпеливо выслушала его, а потом, пользуясь страшным загнутым клювом, как пинцетов, ловко извлекла моллюска из первой раковины и жадно проглотила, запрокинув голову. Выклевала второго и бросила его на камни перед Джимом, явно предлагая присоединиться к трапезе.  
Все подозрения, возникшие еще когда он преследовал комм Спока, разом обратились в уверенность. Кирк подобрал моллюска и съел. Птица одобрительно чирикнула.  
\- Ну здравствуй, местный разумный вид, - пробормотал он.  
Птица торопливо съела еще одного моллюска, четвертого предложила Джиму, и повернулась к Споку. Издала короткий крик, как надеялся Джим – вопросительный.  
\- Ага, и ему надо оставить. То есть, обычно он весь из себя правильный вулканец и морепродукты отвергает, но это, ручаюсь, ему понравится.  
Кирк с отвращением поглядел на последнюю оставшуюся целой раковину, в которой скрывался моллюск: пучок мышц и стакан соплей, и скривился:  
\- Да кого я обманываю…  
Птица довольно курлыкнула и вернулась на гнездо. Распушилась, поелозила брюхом по камням и расправила крылья, подставляя их солнцу. Стараясь не загораживать свет, Кирк подошел ближе и присел, стараясь рассмотреть свежий след на правом крыле, совсем близко к телу. Несколько перьев там выпало, обнажая красную кожу, затянутую поблескивающей пленкой. Кирк потянулся к трикодеру и медленно, стараясь не заносить его над инопланетянкой, приблизил к ране. Поковырялся в настройках, хмыкнул.  
\- Одно скажу точно – ты съедобная. Хотя это скорее шутка в духе Боунза. Вот что, - он отложил трикодер и потянулся к аптечке. – Ты по-любому теплокровное кислорододышащее, поэтому попробуем применить кое-что универсальное. Да, результат обычно не очень заметен, но он лучше, чем ничего, зато шанс, что ты умрешь от такого лечения, крайне мал.  
А затем начался конфликт культур. Если обследование трикодером птица вынесла терпеливо и где-то даже благодушно, то на попытки прикоснуться к ране отреагировала страшным шипением и раздуванием гривы. Спок едва не получил по голове крылом, и Кирк бросил попытки оказать врачебную помощь с наскока. Было разыграно целое представление. Сперва осколком острой ракушки он нанес себе едва заметную царапину на тыльной стороне ладони и немедленно изобразил боль и адские муки, прижимая к груди руку с якобы негнущимися пальцами и катаясь по земле.  
Птица удивленно замерла и сложила крылья.  
Обрадованный Кирк щедро намазал царапину универсальной мазью и изобразил исцеление и облегчение мук.  
Птица пятилась, пока не уперлась хвостом в скалу и больше не возражала, когда Кирк нанес-таки лекарство на ее рану.  
\- Вот и отлично, - резюмировал он, пряча тюбик обратно в аптечку. – А теперь займусь удочкой. Вряд ли вы вырастаете такими здоровенными на одних ракушках.  
Тут он сообразил, что упустил то, с чего обычно начинается любой диалог между незнакомыми людьми, и выразительно ткнул себя в грудь «исцеленной» рукой:  
\- Я – Кирк. Кирк.  
\- Киирк, - скрипнула птица, но была это попытка повторить его имя или же просто ругательство он не понял, а повторять она не стала. Вздохнув, Джим занялся удочкой, радуясь, что аптечку составлял кто-то явно сведущий в рыбалке. Зачем еще в ней могло оказаться шесть метров жгута, он не представлял.  
Дело спорилось. Пластиковая баночка с таблетками (их он пересыпал в карман) оказалась неплохим поплавком, кривая игла, которой можно было зашивать толстую кожу кардассианцев, сошла за крючок, а на наживку пошел последний моллюск, разрезанный на шесть кусков. Кирк уселся на краю скалы и, насвистывая гимн Звездного Флота, забросил импровизированную удочку в океан.

~~~

Будучи человеком образованным, А-Аха прекрасно знала, что такое звезды. И что где-то там, далеко, среди них вполне может существовать цивилизация, похожая или, наоборот, совсем не похожая на даури.  
Но одно дело – теоретически знать и совсем другое – когда гость с далекой планеты лезет к тебе с намерением измазать дрянью, воняющей на всю планету. Она едва не задохнулась!  
Гость отказа не понял и начал вести себя странно. Сперва нанес себе ритуальную (наверное) рану ядовитой раковиной, после чего вполне естественно начал страдать. Как-то даже слишком – обычно этот яд не вызывал ничего, кроме сильного онемения, но кто этих чужаков знает?  
Этот какое-то время корчился на земле, прижимая конечность к груди, а потом набрался сил и смазал царапину той самой вонючей мазью. Сразу исцелился, прыгал, размахивал конечностями и что-то говорил. Потом снова потянулся к ней.  
А-Аха поняла, что таким образом ей предлагают братание, и согласилась. Пусть уже мажет, только бы успокоился. И так здесь все этой дрянью пропахло, скорей воспользуется – скорей выветрится.  
Пришелец обрадовался и долго что-то лопотал. Куда больше А-Аху занимал второй, так и не пришедший в сознание. Наверное, решила она, он пострадал при крушении. И расстроилась – если бы не яйцо, если бы у нее были целы крылья, она бы сразу же отправилась к племени и позвала людей на помощь! Химики и врачи даури гениальны, они сумели бы разобраться, в чем дело, и непременно спасли бы пришельца.  
Тут же она с грустью сообразила, что, не будь она ранена, она бы здесь не оказалась. Но теперь с этим ничего не поделать, и еда, которой ей и одной-то было мало, скоро и вовсе закончится.  
Именно в этот момент инопланетянин поймал первую рыбу. Поводил над ней прибором, издал вопль, ликующий, а может быть, гневный или горестный, и предложил добычу А-Ахе. Та, конечно, отказываться не стала, хотя рыба-говорушка никогда не была одной из ее любимых.  
В этот момент второй инопланетянин громко застонал и открыл глаза.

~~~

\- Сэр, при всем уважении – уже сутки не выходит на связь мой помощник Кирк, и я не могу улететь, оставив его внизу.  
\- При всем уважении, адмирал Пайк, речь идет о пяти тысячах колонистов, а не об одном человеке. И это не предложение, а приказ.  
…Стыдно Чехову не было. За то, что он так и не смог засечь сигнал шаттла – да, а за то, что прослушивает закрытую линию адмирала Пайка и штаба… И не просто прослушивает, а еще и с друзьями делится…  
\- К черту стыд, это статья, - «утешил» Маккой. Паша поежился и скорей, пока доктор не передумал, приложился к стакану с виски. Адмирал Пайк едва ли не силой прогнал его с мостика, чтобы он мог отдохнуть, но Чехову казалось, что еще одна минута, может быть пять, и среди мешанины данных, поступающих на их датчики, он найдет сигнал шаттла Кирка.  
\- Не слушай этого ворчуна, - вмешалась Ухура.  
\- Ха, если бы здесь был Спок, он бы даже сумел ее назвать, вместе с мерой пресечения! Черт… - Доктор отвернулся к лабораторному столу, зачем-то переставил местами две пробирки.  
Люди с "Брэдбери" уже начали приходить в себя. И рассказали все.  
\- Я бы тоже хотела, чтобы здесь был Спок, - мягко ответила ему Ухура. Паша яростно кивнул.  
\- Так что же, - вернулся он к тому, что подслушал из разговора адмирала, - мы так просто улетим, бросив его здесь?  
Вместо ответа доктор просто опустил ладонь ему на плечо.  
\- Скоро сюда прибудет группа контакта, - вскинулась Ухара. – Они продолжат поиски. В конце концов, они должны будут искать местных жителей, заодно отыщут и Джима!  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Паша. – Конечно.  
Что шансов дождаться их на этой планете у Кирка почти нет, никто произносить не стал. А вдруг?..

~~~

\- Вы болван.  
\- Я болван?! Да я тебя спас!  
Спок выразительно огляделся, и по его лицу ясно можно было прочитать, что он думает о таком спасении.  
\- Да если бы не я, они бы тебя сожрали! – он осекся. – То есть, не сожрали бы, конечно. Я думаю, что они тебя грели, пока один из них пытался меня приманить. Но я все равно тебя спас!  
\- Об этом можно будет говорить только когда мы оба окажемся на борту «Энтерпрайза», - холодно заметил Спок. – Судя по тому, сколько времени прошло от аварии шаттла, поиски ведутся либо слишком малыми силами, либо не в том районе, что снижает наши шансы быть обнаруженными до…  
\- Да что ты за человек такой?  
\- Я – не человек, - поправил Спок теперь уже абсолютно ледяным тоном. – И прошу не забывать об этом.  
\- Да пожалуйста! Об одном прошу – не начни распинаться о том, что у тебя нет эмоций, а то здесь от вашего нытья сбежать некуда, а надоело оно мне еще на «Энтерпрайзе».  
\- Не стану, - согласился Спок. – Но то, что вы до сих пор не запомнили этот факт, говорит только о вашем уровне интеллекта, но не о моих чувствах.  
\- Которых нет, - хмыкнул Кирк.  
\- _Именно._

~~~

…Можно изображать прохладную отстраненность, находясь на корабле класса «Конституция». Даже если вы вынуждены работать вместе. Еще лучше работать на двух разных кораблях: один человек делает вид, что ему нечего сказать, другой – что он уже все сказал.  
Люди, служба и почти бесконечный космос (на то, чтобы нажать кнопку «отправить сообщение» требуется секунда, но никто ее так и не нажимает) здорово отвлекают одного от желания встретиться и разобраться, а другого – от желания не встречаться больше никогда вообще.  
На продуваемом всеми ветрами островке, три шага в поперечнике, все становится несколько… сложнее.  
\- Ты – трус, - заявил Кирк, глядя в утреннее небо. Планету оставляла короткая летняя ночь, птица еще дремала, спрятав голову под крыло, и даже не вздрогнула, когда Кирк снова смазал ее рану – на удивление быстро затягивающуюся. Наверное, оттого, что Спок поколдовал сперва над трикодером, а потом над аптечкой и что-то туда подмешал.  
Сейчас руки Спока (снова в его перчатках) были сомкнуты на груди Кирка – была очередь землянина изображать одеяло. Гордость требовала от них разойтись как можно дальше, вулканские обычаи были солидарны. Здравый смысл требовал беречь тепло, он и победил.  
\- Я напоминаю тебе, как ты потерял самоконтроль. Весь «Энтерпрайз» тебе об этом напоминает. Поэтому ты сбежал на «Брэдбери».  
Спок глубоко вздохнул – Кирк ощутил это всем телом.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
\- Назначение на ЮСС «Брэдбери» не было моей целью и моим требованием. Это было решение командования, с равной вероятностью меня могли отправить на любой другой корабль, где требовался офицер с моими знаниями и навыками.  
Кирк от души рассмеялся.  
\- Черт. Нет. Я не имел в виду, что ты сбежал именно на «Брэдбери». Я имел в виду, что ты просто сбежал. Куда глаза глядят. На бегу стараясь оставаться идеальным вулканцем, кстати, спасибо. Если бы не Пайк, я бы уже собирал кукурузу в Айове.  
Последовало молчание, долгое. Спок размерено дышал, глядя – наверное – на небо, слишком светлое, чтобы там появилась желанная и привычная россыпь звезд.  
\- Если бы вас уволили из Звездного Флота, - наконец произнес он, тщательно взвешивая слова, - я тоже покинул бы его ряды.  
Кирк поднялся на локте, попытался извернуться, чтобы поймать взгляд собеседника. Потревоженная птица глухо заворчала, не доставая голову из-под крыла.  
\- Я твою логику, кажется, никогда не пойму!  
\- Да, - степенно согласился Спок. – Логика вулканцев для людей часто непостижима.  
\- Блядь.  
\- Мешает ваша эмоциональность, - добавил Спок. Кирк понял, что разговор – во имя здравого смысла – пора заканчивать, и поднялся. Какое-то мгновение Спок пытался удержать свою теплую защиту от ветра.  
\- Рассвет, попробую еще порыбачить. Вода почти закончилась, а ту жижу, что ты придумал выдавливать из синей рыбы, вполне можно пить.  
\- Для того я ее и выдавливал, - резонно заметил Спок, принимая сидячее положение и обхватывая себя руками. Кирк жизнерадостно (и совсем не искренне) ухмыльнулся и потянулся к импровизированной удочке. Уже через часу них было четыре синие рыбины и две желто-коричневые, не очень вкусные, но съедобные даже в сыром виде. Они очень пригодились, когда и в следующие сутки никто за ними не прилетел.  
В планетарные сутки, не земные.  
\- А может, контакт разумов попробовать? – предложил Кирк, когда очередная попытка вопить по-птичьи с треском провалилась. Но у него все равно получалось лучше, чем у Спока. – Рисовать здесь не на чем, говорить ни у кого не выходит, а твоя попытка выложить Солнечную систему из рыбьих потрохов мне еще долго будет сниться в кошмарах.  
Спок согласился:  
\- У птицы хотя бы есть разум, - и косо глянул на Кирка, явно подразумевая, что тот этим похвастаться не может.  
И пробовать не стал. Кирк не настаивал: по его воспоминаниям процесс мало чем отличался от пытки, и не стоило подвергать этому… Инопланетянку. Конечно же, дружественно настроенную инопланетянку.  
\- Как они тебя поймали?  
Спок отложил полоску мяса, вырезанную из рыбьей спины.  
\- Столкнули с обрыва. Внизу была сеть, покрытая липким составом.  
\- Как паутина, - зачарованно протянул Кирк.  
\- Да. Как паутина. Меня перенесли в пещеру в скалах у подножия того же острова, дальше я практически ничего не помню. Не поручусь, что это реальные воспоминания, а не галлюцинации.  
\- Да, тебе вообще повезло, что жив остался!  
\- Не совсем. Повезло, что на чистокровных людей их экипажа «Брэдбери» тот состав, который тестировали на мне, не оказал летального действия.  
\- Мда, - Кирк потер лоб. – Угораздило их выловить единственного вулканца…Что ты вообще делал один на краю скалы? Я сам там сидел, вид красивый, не спорю, но что там исследовать?  
Спок низко наклонился над рыбиной, но, когда Кирк уже решил, что ответа не дождется, твердо произнес:  
\- Я смотрел вниз.  
\- Ага, - только и ответил Кирк. – Ага.  
Что бы ни ранило птицу, благодаря совместным действиям Спока и Джима (тому все еще приходилось каждый раз исполнять пантомиму «ой, ручка болит – ой, помогло!») рана совершенно затянулась и только отсутствие нескольких перьев говорило о том, что она была. Не удивительно, что птице захотелось полетать немножко.  
\- Ты что делаешь? Я офицер Звездного Флота. Почти целый капитан. Что ты хочешь от меня, курица крашенная?  
\- Мне кажется, это очевидно, - заметил Спок. – Она хочет, чтобы ты насиживал ее гнездо, пока она будет отсутствовать.  
Птица с отвращением выплюнула рукав куртки Джима, за который пыталась притянуть его к гнезду, и целеустремленно направилась к Споку. Джим расхохотался.  
Спока упрашивать почти не пришлось. Осторожно передвигаясь, он улегся на скале около зарытого в слежавшийся пух яйца (птица немедленно поворошила его клювом), и стало ясно, что к насиживанию вулканцы не очень-то приспособлены. Кирк тоже это заметил.  
\- Тебе так не свернуться, - он взъерошил волосы. – Вот что. Ну-ка, вытяни ноги. Вытягивай, вытягивай.  
Он обошел птицу и улегся по другую сторону гнезда. Яйцо оказалось зажато между его животом и животом Спока, надежно защищенное от ветра. Птица вспрыгнула на бедро Джима, критическим взглядом окинула получившуюся композицию и, видимо, решив, что за неимением лучшего сойдет и такое, полетела по своим делам.  
Спок и Джим остались лежать. Спок первым начал светскую беседу:  
\- Мне это не кажется хорошим вариантом.  
\- Еще бы, - с чувством отозвался Джим. Учитывая, что ни один из них уже несколько дней не чистил зубы, а питались они исключительно сырой рыбой…  
\- Я имел в виду, - строго поправил Спок, - что такой способ согревать яйцо не кажется мне надежным.  
Джим тут же сообразил, что он имеет в виду и скривился, словно от зубной боли. Спок откатился чуть назад, расстегнул куртку и закатал рубашку, после чего вернулся на прежнее место, прижимаясь к яйцу уже голым животом.  
\- Это надежней, - пояснил он, укрывая яйцо сверху полой куртки. Джим последовал его примеру. Пух забавно щекотал кожу. Джим хихикнул:  
\- Отморозим себе почки – сама виноваты.  
\- Это кажется мне очевидным.  
К счастью, ни в этот раз, ни в три последующих, ничего не случилось. На планете в самом деле настало лето, и хотя скала никогда не прогревалась достаточно, чтобы лежать на ней было комфортно, шанс замерзнуть и не проснуться вовсе устремился к нулю.  
Птица вернулась меньше, чем через час, и Джим вздохнул с облегчением, запахивая куртку. Поймал взгляд Спока и отмахнулся:  
\- Знаю, знаю, ты бы и сам справился.  
В следующий раз, когда птице вздумалось улететь развеяться, они снова остались на страже яйца. И еще. И еще.  
\- Она улетает все дальше и дальше, - заметил Спок. Голова Джима покоилась на его руке – так было гораздо удобней.  
\- Еще бы. Сколько она тут сидела до нас? Тренируется, крылья разрабатывает, - он пожал плечами, насколько это было возможно в такой позе. – Я бы поступил так же.  
\- Но рыбу она до сих пор предпочитает ту, которую вылавливаешь ты.  
\- Жалко, что ли? – удивился Кирк. – Пусть ест! Нам ведь хватает.  
\- Я думаю, - медленно произнес Спок, - что она хочет как можно скорее сообщить о нас своим. Это разумно, но, учитывая, что сделали ее соплеменники с экипажем «Брэдбери», не думаю, что нас ждет что-то хорошее.  
\- А почему? – неожиданно не понял Кирк. – Смотри, они же не убили вас, а только обезвредили. И тебя пытались мне сплавить, когда сообразили, что мы улетаем. Мы им тут, кажется, ни к чему, но они не злобные убийцы.  
\- Вот именно, - повторил Спок. – Ни к чему. Что они предпримут теперь, когда решат, что мы останемся здесь навсегда?  
На камень тяжело плюхнулась птица, совершенно довольная сегодняшним днем и работой «нянек». Несильно клюнула Джима, чтобы ей поскорей уступили место, и уселась над яйцом, одобрительно курлыча.  
Разговор пришлось продолжить на некоторой дистанции друг от друга, даже если она не превышала шаг.  
\- Думаешь, нас бросили?  
Спок замер, напрягся.  
\- Это логично. С момента аварии шаттла прошло шестнадцать дней. Если нас не обнаружили за это время, я могу предположить, что поиски уже прекращены. Существуют протоколы, по которым полагается действовать…  
\- Да знаю я про эти протоколы! – сорвался Кирк. – Я их читал, я в них даже расписывался. Я про то, что адмирал Пайк потерял здесь человека и никуда без него не улетит. И имел он в виду все протоколы и директивы на свете!  
\- Правда? – Спок обвел небо широким жестом. – И где же он?  
\- На орбите, - Кирк не глядя ткнул пальцем вверх. – Или, если все-таки случилось нечто, требующее присутствия «Энтерпрайза» где-то еще, за ними прилетят другие, - он внезапно улыбнулся: - Черт, Спок. Да сюда отправят группу исследователей только чтобы выяснить, наконец, что произошло со всеми вами. И в этот раз птички от контакта не увернутся.  
\- Или попытаются вернуть нас.  
\- Да! Выше нос, приятель, - Кирк подмигнул ему. – Представь, как адмирал обрадуется, увидев здесь нас обоих!

~~~

Иногда случались плохие дни. На самом деле, учитывая ситуацию, дни, когда они молча сидели, разойдясь на максимально возможное расстояние, случались не так уж редко. Заканчивалось это обычно тем, что птица тянула их к гнезду, а сама отправлялась размять крылья, и тогда оба мрачно молчали, лежа, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.  
Еще чаще случались ссоры, в которых Спок был отстраненно-вежлив, а Кирк… как когда.  
Хотя со Споком, на самом деле, тоже было – как когда.  
\- Я не человек, - раздельно повторил Спок.  
\- Да, конечно, ты не человек, чтоб тебя! В зеркало на уши свои посмотри, если не поможет – в медкарту.  
\- Но я…  
\- И ты не вулканец, - жестко закончил Джим, которого окончательно все достало. – Ты совсем не вулканец с этим их «ах, мы самые-пресамые мудрые и логичные пиздюки во Вселенной, падите ниц и проникнитесь, кто не проникся, тот козел». Ты посередине, Спок. Твой отец был самым настоящим вулканцем, у него был большой несгораемый сейф для эмоций. Твоя мать была самым настоящим человеком, и поступала так, как этого хотелось ей, а не как этого требовало абстрактное «процветание народа». А ты взял лучшее и худшее от обоих, и никуда от этого не сбежишь, как бы быстро ни бежал.  
Спока откровенно трясло, и виноват в этом вряд ли был холодный ветер.  
\- Ты ни то и не другое, - удовлетворенно закончил Джим. – И я подержу твой трикодер, чтобы он не разбился, пока ты будешь бить морду любому, кто скажет, что ты какой-то недоделок  
\- Кто я по-твоему?  
\- Ты – Спок, и это самый лучший ответ, который у меня есть. Ты тот, кто послал нахрен вулканскую Академию Наук. Ты на каждый земной праздник присылал матери новый сорт натурального кофе. Ты – мой первый помощник…  
\- Я – помощник капитана Эббота.  
\- Это временно. Ты – офицер «Энтерпрайза». Это на нем мы надрали задницу Нерону, помнишь? Ты – тот, кто полез в действующий вулкан, потому что вместе со всеми захотел спасти народ, который еще даже колеса не изобрел. Ты – тот, кто разобиделся, когда я взломал твой тест. Ты пытался меня удавить, бросить во льдах, отравить…  
\- Что?!  
\- Ну извини, попытку скормить мне пломиковую кашу я ничем иным не назову. Мне продолжить? Ты – это до хрена всего, и вулканскй контроль над эмоциями конечно в списке, но не на первом месте.  
Спок сглотнул. Рот у него дернулся.  
\- Если я не буду их контролировать, они меня растерзают. Без них проще. Быть вулканцем – проще.  
\- Э… Тебе логика не подсказывает, что если ты за двадцать с лишним лет так и не научился, то, наверное, не проще?  
\- Я справлюсь!  
\- Снова здорово! – Кирк покачал головой. – Не проще, а не так больно, ты хотел сказать?  
Он опустился на камни и потянул Спока за собой. Тот все еще яростно сжимал кулаки, но послушался, Джим счел это хорошим знаком.  
\- Знаешь, я даже думать не хочу, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Что ты чувствуешь последние месяцы, даже вообразить это себе не могу. И понимаю твое желание избавиться от боли.  
\- Тогда помоги мне, Джим. Не мешай мне. Если называешь меня своим другом, несмотря на то, что я сделал. Не мешай. Не мешай прекратить боль.  
Стоя рядом с ним на коленях, Джим потянулся и обнял Спока. Того передернуло, хотя последние дни им часто приходилось сидеть или лежать рядом, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.  
\- Расскажу тебе то, о чем не сказали учителя с Вулкана. Это про людей, этого они знать не могли, - Джим склонился к уху Спока, касаясь его дыханием, и прошептал: - Боль не прекратится от того, что ты перестанешь ее чувствовать. Ты можешь ее запереть, но она продолжит влиять на твои мысли, чувства и поступки, и однажды ты очень удивишься, обнаружив себя в действующем вулкане: кипящая лава и никакого «Энтерпрайза». Или сидящим на троне из костей. Или – через много-много логичных лет – будешь стоять на мостике собственного корабля с парой тысяч душ экипажа и поведешь его прямиком в черную дыру, чтобы узнать, что на другой ее стороне. Да, я пугаю, я понятия не имею, чем тебе отольется колинар. Знаю только, что того, что ты хочешь, там не будет.  
Спок отстранился, Джим позволил ему это, но оставил ладони на его плечах.  
\- Как справляются с болью люди?  
\- По-разному, - Джим вздохнул. – Варианты вроде «с головой окунуться в работу» или «уйти в монастырь» я тебе не предлагаю, их ты уже пробовал.  
\- Меня интересуют не способы, - кажется, впервые в жизни Споку было трудно формулировать. Может быть, потому, что он впервые говорил об этом вслух. – Меня интересует процесс.  
Ох…  
\- Если бы я знал… - Но этот ответ Споку не годился точно. – Я думаю, что единственный верный способ справиться с болью – пройти ее насквозь.  
\- Я понял тебя. Это хуже, чем колинар. Но… - Спок, кажется, только сейчас заметил, что Джим его касается, и жестом попросил освободить его. Джим послушался. – Но я хочу остаться собой, кем бы я все-таки ни был.  
\- Зануда, вот ты кто. Помимо прочего.  
Спок смотрел на него, прищурившись.  
\- И это тоже. Думаю, мне потребуется изобрести для себя нечто, совмещающее оба варианта, - он заколебался. – Ты поможешь мне?  
\- Всегда, - отозвался Джим. – Звучит до одури пафосно, но я это всерьез. Всегда.

~~~

Птица летала туда и сюда часто, через каждые несколько часов, и если бы у Джима так не затекало все от лежания в одной и той же позе на холодных камнях, то он бы, пожалуй, порадовался. Потому что все эти полеты здорово разнообразили их меню: из каждого путешествия птица возвращалась с добычей. В самый первый раз, опустившись на камни перед людьми она смерила их взглядом, словно оценивая, кому больше требуется диетическое питание, а потом с гордостью и заботой отрыгнула полупереваренную массу. Кое-где в желтоватых комках угадывались внутренние органы рыб.  
\- Вот теперь я точно не голоден, - сдавленно произнес Джим, шарахаясь от угощения. Спок проявил куда меньшую брезгливость, приняв сидячее положение и зачерпнув отрыжку пальцем.  
\- Чуть горьковато, - авторитетно заявил он, - но съедобно.  
\- Тогда приятного тебе аппетита, потому что я на это не претендую! – Кирка передернуло. – У нас еще осталось два крючка – в смысле, две иглы, - и пока они тоже не пропадут, я на такие отчаянные меры не решусь.  
Спок улыбнулся, как он это умел – выражение лица не изменилось, но почему-то улыбка чувствуется, и отстранился от предложенного блюда.  
Птица не обиделась. Она завела привычку приносить парням рыбу, целую. Иногда – приносила и тут же улетала за следующей.  
\- Может, нас откармливают на зиму? – Кирк поймал взгляд Спока и поднял руки, - Все, все, понял. Язык мой – враг мой.  
\- Не ты ли говорил, Джим, что мы не задержимся здесь до зимы?  
-Ага, - Джим сразу поскучнел. – Конечно. Ты не думай, мы не задержимся.  
Спок и не думал – он видел, что с каждыми планетарными сутками Джиму становится все тоскливей. И не помогут обсуждения учений Сурака и Сун Цзы, уроки вулканского (Кирку еще было, чему учиться, хотя выкладывать буквы рыбьими кишками он Споку запретил раз и навсегда), и другие знания, которыми они делились друг с другом.  
Они были здесь восемь дней. Планетарных дней – значит, около двадцати земных суток.  
Вполне достаточно, чтобы обыскать полпланеты.  
Что Спок точно не умел, так это утешать. Особенно когда противоположная сторона яростно утверждает, что не нуждается в утешении. Пришлось импровизировать, и когда они высиживали яйцо в следующий раз, и взгляд Джима снова стал задумчиво-отстраненным, Спок потянулся и обнял его.  
Как ни странно, легче стало обоим.

~~~

Через день – земной день - птица не вернулась. Спок пытался быть логичным.  
\- Эта планета опасна. Однажды эта жительница уже пострадала, возможно, в этот раз ситуация оказалась хуже.  
\- Ага, и ее кости глодает какая-то пакость, - Кирк сердито выдохнул. – Все равно нам остается только ждать.  
Спок – из-за более высокой температуры тела – остался греть будущего птенца. Кирк отправился на рыбалку.  
Это совершенно не мешало им разговаривать.

~~~

А-Тау нежно ворковал, опустив голову на шею Эри, когда на карниз их ниши приземлилась даури, которую он уже отчаялся увидеть живой.  
\- У меня к тебе дело государственной важности, - выпалила госпожа шаман, не тратя времени на приветствия. – Важно и секретно!  
А-Тау вот совсем не хотелось бросать уютное гнездо и куда-то там лететь, но соседи, узнавшие гостью, уже переговаривались, возбужденно вытягивая шеи, чтобы разглядеть ее получше, так что пришлось лететь. На ту же памятную скалу, где А-До впервые сообщила ему о чужаках.  
\- А-Тау, - торжественно начала А-Аха, стоило им приземлиться, - к нам прилетели инопланетяне! А-Тау? А-Тау!  
Вопль отчаяния и гнева отразился от скал и ушел в небо.  
\- Надо было их топить, как говорила А-До!  
\- Кого? – несколько обеспокоилась госпожа шаман, успевшая к «своим» чужакам привязаться.  
\- Этих инопланетян! – рассерженный А-Тау напустился на нее: - Где ты их нашла, а? Где ты вообще пропадала?  
На то, чтобы обменяться новостями, много времени не ушло, особенно учитывая, что оба словам и мнениям друг друга доверяли.  
\- Надо было идти на контакт, - заключила А-Аха.  
\- А если они прилетели воевать?  
\- Эти-то? – А-Аха припомнила, как двое «ее» инопланетян орали друг на друга как самая настоящая семья, а потом сидели, друг к другу прижавшись. – Вряд ли.  
А-Тау выругался. На шее племени повисли либо двое инопланетян – до конца их жизни, либо контакт, если за ними все же вернутся. Что было потенциально хуже, он не знал.  
Он бы, на месте улетевших, вернулся.  
\- На Плоский остров лучше послать часовых, - предложила А-Аха. – Если он такой удобный для их летающих коробов, наверное, в следующий раз сядут снова на него.  
\- Часового я оттуда и не убирал, - буркнул А-Тау. – Раз в четверть суток меняется. Ты скажи лучше, стоит этих двоих туда перенести?  
\- А мое яйцо? – возмутилась А-Аха. – Пусть сидят! Птенец уже привык к ним.  
А-Тау только кивнул.  
\- Я найду тех, кто отправится с тобой. Их приспособление для ловли рыбы кажется мне ужасающе ненадежным.  
А-Аха энергично щелкнула клювом:  
\- А еще нужна вода без соли, и тепло.  
\- Обеспечим, - мрачно посулил вождь. – Будут сидеть у тебя, по крайней мере, пока не прилетят их сородичи. А там уже будем думать.  
Топить было бы проще, но когда это «проще» было «лучше»?

~~~

\- Бунт на корабле? – ласково поинтересовался адмирал Пайк. Собранию офицеров хватило совести взгляд не отводить. – Кто отчеты подделывал? Кто вызвал в колонию ЮСС «Коперник»? Кому пришлось костьми лечь, но добиться, чтобы группу контакта поручили везти именно «Энтерпрайзу»?  
\- Последнее… - Скотти сглотнул, - это вы, сэр?  
Рамши плотно прижал уши к голове, а капитан «Энтерпрайза» подмигнул своим людям.  
Которых он тоже не бросит.

~~~

Сеть едва не касалась волны, в лицо бил ветер, и Кирк покрепче обнял Спока, почувствовав, как тот прижимается к нему в ответ. Дело, конечно, было в холоде, а еще в том, что держаться на расстоянии вежливости друг от друга невозможно, когда вас тащат в здоровенной авоське. Кирк поднял взгляд, на мерно машущих крыльями птиц.  
\- Полагаю, - заметил Спок у него над ухом, сжимая в руке принесенную птицами чайную чашку – знак, что на планете появились люди, - нам обоим придется на какое-то время оставить обязанности первых помощников, чтобы принять участие в процедуре контакта.  
\- Что угодно, - рассмеялся Кирк. - Что угодно, если там мне дадут кофе.  
\- И горячий суп, - обдумав его слова, добавил вулканец.  
\- И ванну.  
Слева из океана поднималось огромное солнце, малиновое, как птичьи перья.

~~~

_несколько недель спустя_

\- Как это она не хочет назвать птенца в твою честь? Ты его высиживал!

~Конец~ 


End file.
